Golden Eyes
by ThePineappleWriter
Summary: When Lothar saw the mesmerizing golden eyes, he knew his whole world had just changed. She is half Orc, like Garona, and they are chained together. After Durotan freed them after the ambush, they meet the humans, and she finds much more in this new world than she expected. Maybe she is even less Orc than she thought. [Lothar-OC]
1. Chapter 1 - From one world to another

**Golden Eyes**

 **A Warcraft Fanfiction**

 _ **Summary: When Lothar saw the mesmerizing golden eyes, he knew his whole world had just changed. She is half Orc, like Garona, and they are chained together. After Durotan freed them after the ambush, they meet the humans, and she finds much more in this new world than she expected. Maybe she is even less Orc than she thought. [Lothar-OC]**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All names, places, and the main plotline belong to Blizzard. Only my OC(s) and this story belong to me.**_

 _ **Warning 1: I am not an English native speaker, so I apologize for all the mistakes I might make in this text, I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. Also, the "she" at the beginning is a character, it's all done on purpose, sorry if it might be confusing.**_

 _ **Warning 2: Rating M for a reason (insults, explicit scenes…)**_

 _ **So, I am back with another Warcraft fanfiction. It will be short (11 chapters) and I hope to get it published in full rather quickly, so stay around ! Pictures about this are available on my facebook page (/ananaspowerfanfictions).**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: From one world to another**

She winced as Gul'dan forced them to walk faster. The chain around her neck was so tight it almost strangled her. Garona was treated better than her. Not that she was jealous, because Garona was the only person she could be not afraid of. She was used of being all alone.

Garona was treated badly, because she was only half Orc. But she was treated even worse. She was half Orc too, except she didn't have tusks, and looked even less Orc than her friend.

She was shorter, and skinnier. Her skin was a light shade of brown, paler than most Orcs. Her eyes were strange to Orcs. Her hair was falling in a long, pitch black, wild mane to under her shoulders blades. But usually she kept it in a tangled braid, to look more like an Orc. She had made herself clothes like Garona's, a piece of leather around her chest, and some pieces of clothes tied together around her hips. She managed to get shoes from a dead body one day, and though they were old, they were the only ones she would ever have. Unlike Garona, she didn't have her mother's tusk as a reminder. All she had was a small blue orb, tied around her neck, hidden under her chain.

Today was a special day. Today, the strongest warriors of the Horde would go through the Great Gate and begin the conquest of a new world for the clans. Garona was forced to follow Gul'dan as he went around the cages full of prisoners. She, as being thought even more a shame to Orcs than Garona was thought to be, was ordered to stay in the very small hut she was sharing with her friend. She had never think of going against any order. She was dreaming of freedom, of being away from all this, safe and happy. But she thought herself too weak to try. So, she never tried.

She was singing in her head when Garona, escorted by one of Blackhand's Orcs, came back.

"We are going. Take your things and come," she told her blankly.

"I don't have anything," she answered as she stood up and obediently followed.

All clans had arrived now, and the crowd was roaring as Gul'dan walked in front of them. His voice always gave her bad shivers down her spine. She knew that what he was doing was wrong. She knew his magic was evil. But she never said it out loud. She was taught to keep her mouth shut since she was in age to understand. She forced herself to keep her eyes open as Gul'dan drained the Draeneis' life and directed it to the portal. If she had averted her gaze, it could have been considered a lack of loyalty. The gate began to glow green, and the warriors ran to it with loud battle cries. Garona and her were pushed roughly inside it.

She saw herself float around in a weird place. Orcs were all around her, floating as well. She saw a female Orc grunting in pain, clutching her round stomach. "She's going to lost her baby!" she thought, panicked. She moved closer to her, but before she could reach her and try to ease her pain, they landed on the other side of the portal.

Fortunately, she was just next to the female Orc. Who was now on all four, screaming in pain. She rushed to her, not minding the pain in her neck when she pulled on the chain, and stood ready to catch the baby.

"Push, little one," she said to the baby about to come. "Push".

The Orcs around were angry, yelling at the father for allowing his pregnant wife to come with them. She was focused on the Orc in front of her, who finally released her child. She managed to caught a little blue thing. Oh, no… The baby was dead. She felt Gul'dan aura just behind her and turned, presenting the dead little being to her master. He took it and looked around. He drained a deer of his life and blew fel into the little thing.

The baby turned green and started to cry. She felt relieved, even if now the baby was infected by the fel. She quickly stood up and walked back next to Garona. She would surely be punished later for this.

She kept her head low, and followed after Garona without saying a word. She knew better.


	2. Chapter 2 - Karandra

**Chapter 2: Karandra**

They had spent about a week capturing the "small teeth" in their villages. Garona and her were affected to the prisoners because they could speak their language. Once, she was passing around the cages with a little barrel of water for them – they needed to keep them alive – and gave a goblet to a man, a soldier.

"Your friends are crazy, why are they attacking us?" he asked her.

"They are not my friends. They are my masters. They are conquering this world because theirs is dying".

Her voice was blank, emotionless. She was just telling the facts, answering simply a question like she was used to. She didn't even say "ours". It might be the world in which she was born and grew up into, but it wasn't home. It had never been. Nowhere was home.

"The Commander Lothar will go against you. You won't win. The Lion of Azeroth protects these lands".

She stopped and turned to him, looking interested and curious.

"Who is this Commander you are talking about?" she asked the man.

"Anduin Lothar, the greatest warrior of Azeroth".

"Is he your chieftain?"

The man was about to answer but a shadow fell upon them. Her jaw clenched as she turned. It was one of Blackhand's minions. He slapped her violently, making her fly on a few feet. She felt his armour cutting her skin, but hold back her grunt. She would not give him that pleasure. Besides, it was only one scar among many others.

"Shut up, half-breed!" he roared.

He walked to her as she was still on the ground, lying on her stomach, and slowly cut her from one shoulder to another. She bit her pink lips to prevent any shouting of pain. He put her back on her feet by pulling on her hair, making her wince more. She kept her head low in a repentant gesture, and he let her go after ordering her to go to her hut and stay there. She knew she would be deprived of food again that night. She didn't care. She had learned how to survive for several days without food.

After that incident, she was not allowed to go feed the prisoners ever again.

Days later, they were hiding in trees, waiting for humans to come by. They had just attacked a little merchant's carriage, using it as a bait. She was leaning against a branch, breathing so carefully no one could have said she was there. She had learned as a child how to go unnoticed. She looked with great interest as humans on horses came near them. She spotted their leader right away, but did not have time to get a better look as the Orcs started attacking.

The Orc in charge of Garona and her stayed just out of battle, only killing the humans that were coming his way, in a poor attempt to escape. She started pulling on her chain, suddenly feeling a strong need to go far away. It wasn't out of courage though. She was scared as Hell and it motivated her way enough to try an escape, even as uncertain as that one. That's when a strange light came out of the ground and killed the Orc, absorbing the fel in him, consuming him to death. Garona and her were now tied to a dead weight.

They tried to break their chains but it was useless. Garona then caught her and crouched down, violently pulling her toward the ground. An Orc on a horse was coming by. He spotted them anyway and came right to them. She knew him, he was Durotan, chieftain of the Frost-wolf clan, father of the baby she helped giving birth to days ago. He took out his axe and neatly cut the chains, not saying a word. They didn't wait and took off running madly in the forest. She just followed after Garona, not knowing where to go.

They were in such a haste to go away, they didn't really look at their surroundings as they ran, and came back to the spot of the attack. A young human was looking over the dead bodies. Garona didn't wait and jumped at him but he casted a spell and held her back with a blue blast of magic. He pressed her against a tree. She panicked and put herself in front of the human, hands open to show him she had no weapons. However, he put her next to Garona, holding her with magic.

She was surprised that the magic wasn't hurting her, only holding her. She didn't try to wiggle free, for she knew it was useless.

"Over here!" the young human shouted.

The few remaining soldiers and their leader came back.

"You took them alone," the leader said, looking doubtful.

"Yes. Looks like they are the runts of the litter".

As soon as the young human released his magical hold on them, they attempted to run away, but the leader caught her by the arms and a young human soldier pointed his blade right at Garona's belly. They put them in a cage with one of Blackhand's warrior they also captured.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of the human leader. He had a pale skin, black hair, black beard, and piercing, stunning and mesmerizing blue eyes. She could see a few scars on his face, and didn't doubt he had many others. He was quite tall for a human, and strong. And she saw him fight, he was a great warrior. He made his horse walk next to the cage, and looked at her a second.

Deep down in her heart, she felt something shatter. Or perhaps bloom. She couldn't tell. She felt a heat in her cheeks and couldn't look away from these hypnotizing blue orbs. His eyes set on Garona then. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You," he said to the Orc. "What are you? And why do you attack our lands?"

The Orc didn't answer, he was looking menacingly toward Garona and her.

"He doesn't know what you speak," Garona told the human leader.

"You speak our language?" the young human asked, surprised.

" _Say one more word in their language, and I'll cut your tongue_ ," the Orc said in the Orc language.

Garona continued to speak with the human leader. She, on the other hand, was trying to make herself invisible, because the Orc in front of her was pulling on his chain. And once he would be free, he would kill both of them, of that she was sure.

" _I will not warn you again!"_

He was struggling so much they stopped the cage. The human leader grabbed his sword.

"Tell him to stop," he asked Garona.

"You tell him," she shot back.

The Orc freed himself but just as he reached them, the human cut his head off.

"You're welcome," he told them with a grin before pulling his sword back.

The rest of the journey was silent. The human leader and the young one would sometimes steal glances toward the two half Orcs, and they would do the same toward them, but none of them spoke. When the human leader would catch her staring at him, she would always feel the same heat in her body, and looked away.

Finally, they arrived in the humans' village. It was huge, and made of stones. The soldiers escorted them into the biggest house. The young one told them it was the Royal Palace. They didn't understand what it meant. But once inside what they called the "throne room", they understood. It was their chieftain's house. She just stood behind Garona. You could see from miles away that she was afraid.

"Have you a name?" the chieftain asked Garona first.

She didn't answer as she looked around her.

"You understand our language. Again, have you a name?"

Garona didn't answer as she walked toward the human. The soldiers approached, drawing their swords out, but the human stopped them with a hand gesture. Garona walked past him and toward the golden lions next to the throne.

"Garona. She calls herself Garona".

It was the leader of the soldiers who had spoken.

"And you?" the human asked her, turning to face her. "What is your name?"

She just stood there, keeping her head low.

"She didn't tell us," the leader added. "In fact, she hasn't said a word, I don't even know if she understands us."

"She understands you. And she has no name," Garona told them.

"What?" the humans asked at the same time.

She only nodded once. The chieftain sighed and turned to Garona.

"What kind of being are you?"

"They look more like us than those beasts we fought," a soldier said.

"Orc," Garona said.

"Orc? That's what you two are, or the beast in the cage was? I know every race in the seven kingdoms and I've never heard of Orc. Show me where you come from".

He was pointing to a map painted on the ceiling.

"This is not Orc world," Garona replied. "Orc world is dead. Orcs take this world now."

"Not from this world," the chieftain repeated.

Another man started to speak to Garona. She didn't like his voice. It somehow reminded her of Gul'dan. She pushed those thoughts away, and just knelt on the ground, waiting. Every human in the room was asking questions to Garona. She was surprised when the chieftain talked about freedom for them. They seemed nicer than Orcs.

She was put on a cell, away from Garona, alone. She was looking around her, trying to take in her surroundings. She jumped in fear when she heard people coming her way. The female she saw in the throne room was approaching. She was followed by another female. A soldier opened her cell and stepped back. And she saw that human with the blue eyes, leaning against a gate, feet away from them.

"Your mate is too far to protect you from me," she told the female, trying to sound tough.

It was the first time she spoke to the humans since they captured her.

"Lothar?" the female asked. "He is my brother. The King is my mate. Garona thought the exact same thing".

So, the chieftain is called "king". And this human was Lothar. Like… She knew where she had heard that name.

"The Lion of Azeroth?" she asked with a bit of awe.

"How do you know me?" he asked from the distance.

It was the first time he spoke to her. And his voice was making her stomach jump in the most frightening, yet delightful way.

"A prisoner. I was giving him water, he told me about you".

He only nodded.

"Are you going to harm me?" the King's mate asked her.

"No," she answered honestly.

The woman offered her a small smile. She felt relaxed. This human female was kind, she was a good person.

"The night is cold, I brought you blankets and warm tea."

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"Is it true you don't have a name?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I'm a shame to Orcs. They say I don't deserve a name."

Silence fell upon them. The female put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Would you like me to give you one?"

She looked at her, surprised. That was new. A name. It would mean she… actually meant something. Like a normal being. She carefully nodded.

"What about Karandra?"

Lothar's voice echoed around the cell. She felt a smile tugging at her lips. The King's mate smiled too. She eventually nodded, it sounded good.

"Karandra," she repeated.

She liked her name. The female then noticed the chain around her neck.

"I can have it removed if you want".

Karandra nodded once again. The female smiled.

"There is a life here for you, Karandra. A life of freedom. If you want it".

Karandra nodded, and the humans went away, but she shared a long look with Lothar before he walked away. She was afraid of this weird effect he had on her. She lied down and snuggle into the blankets, appreciating the comfort.


	3. Chapter 3 - Going North

_**Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy the story so far !**_

 _ **Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: (interesting name btw) thank you so much for reviewing and being so into the story, it warms my heart to see support like that. My story says complete because I have all chapters ready I just need to find the time to publish it all, but since it's a short story it shouldn't take too long hopefully. See you soon, lots of love.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_ _ **!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Going North**

A soldier came to wake Karandra up. He gave her fresh water and a piece of bread. It surprised her how well she was treated by the humans, when Orcs treated her like vermin. She might have spent the night in a prison cell, yet she never had such comfort in her whole life. And could she blame the humans for putting her in a cell?

She ate on the way, following the guard, surprised that she was not enchained, or dragged along roughly. He first brought her to the blacksmith, who removed the chain from her neck. She was then led to the armoury. A soldier was helping Garona put on the pieces of a black and silver armour. She looked around, unsure of where to go or what to do.

"Karandra, come here".

Lothar's voice was gentle and calm. She felt her shoulders relaxed at the sound and she walked to him.

"These should fit," he told her as he pointed to an armour similar to Garona's only it was blue with golden decoration.

She frowned, unsure. She had never worn an armour before. Only the poor excuse of clothes she had. She first put on leather pants, and a black sleeveless leather – again – shirt. Lothar had the decency to look the other way as she changed. Usually she didn't care if someone saw her, but with him it was different. He scared her a bit yet she found his presence oddly comforting.

He motioned for her to put her foot on a table, and once her leg was high enough he tied the piece of armour in front of her shin. He did the same with the other leg, let her put on the boots herself, then helped her with the arm protections. His fingers lightly brushed on her forearm in the process and it took all her willpower not to jump back. This man probably had magic, he could send sparks in her skin!

He turned her so he was facing her back, and helped her with the breastplate. He tied the laces on her back, moving her hair away as he did so. She swiftly turned to face him. They were inches away from each other. She couldn't hold back her shiver as he put his arms around her waist. When she saw he was only securing her belt, she felt… disappointed? Or was it frustrated? She couldn't tell. She couldn't understand.

"No weapon?" she asked when he took a step back.

"I'm here to protect you," he replied in a low voice.

His voice… And that smile… Hell, it was sending her over the edge! She did all she could to hide how flushed she was but he had probably noticed it anyway. She looked up once again and saw his eyes on her. She felt a bigger blush creep on her cheeks.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" she stuttered.

He didn't reply but his grin widened slightly. Then it hit her. She was falling for him. She took two steps back in a rush, appalled. She couldn't. They would kill her. They would kill her anyway, but with that she was exposing herself to be tortured in the most painful ways when they found her. Then she heard him again in her head. "I'm here to protect you". But still, she couldn't. She was not like him. She was a bastard, half-breed, and a slave. She was weak. She was useless.

"Come on Karandra, we have a long road ahead of us," he told her as he grabbed his sword and went into another part of the armoury, oblivious to her mental struggle.

They gathered with Garona, the young human – Khadgar, and two soldiers. She followed them outside. There were horses. Each human went on a mount. Garona and Karandra stood there awkwardly.

"You've never rode a horse?" Lothar asked them with a bit of exasperation in his voice.

They shook their head.

"Garona, climb on that one. Karandra, come with me," he ordered.

"Commander, shouldn't they ride together? The weight for the horse…" one of the soldiers began.

"None of them knows how to ride. That's why the lighter one is riding with me," Lothar interrupted him.

As Garona was figuring how to climb on the animal, he lowered his hand for Karandra. She grabbed it firmly and he hoisted her up on the saddle behind him.

"We ride North!" he announced as he started galloping.

Karandra had no other choice but to hold onto him. She quickly linked her arms around his waist and was pressed against his back.

"Are you alright?" he shouted at her so she could hear him.

"Yes!"

She doesn't have to be more of a burden for them. Truth was, she was not alright at all, far from it. Lothar was so close to her, and she had to hang onto him…

They slowed their pace when they exited Stormwind, but did not stop before the sun had nearly disappeared on the horizon. They were in the mountains, on a little stony path. Lothar dismounted with grace before placing both hands on Karandra's hips, sending an electric shock in her body.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, feeling the blush coming back again.

"Come on, get down the horse," he said with a roll of his eyes as he helped her off the animal.

The others dismounted as well and took their things out of the saddle bags.

"Bookworm," Lothar called. "Take the first watch".

"Respectfully, Commander, my name is Khadgar," the young human retorted.

"My deepest apologies, Khadgar," Lothar mocked him. "You see, I thought we bonded when I didn't put you in a prison cell for breaking in the royal barracks. Take the first watch".

Karandra and Garona snorted discreetly and Karandra walked a few steps to ease the soreness in her legs. She sat down against a rock and looked to the horizon as it burned in red, orange and yellow. She found this world beautiful, and full of surprises. Mostly good ones, for now. But she knew Gul'dan was going to destroy these lands, like he did to the Orc world. She pushed the sorcerer out of her mind and focused on a song she learned recently. She started humming it lightly as the sun completely disappeared.

"It's a beautiful song," a voice said on her left.

She turned and came face to face with one of the two soldiers that were accompanying them. A small smile came on her lips.

"Yes, it is. I learned it from a prisoner, days ago. A young female".

She saw the soldier tense when she said it. Her smile faded. He sat down next to her. A few feet away, the other soldier was preparing their evening meal. Garona was kneeling next to the fire. Khadgar was reading – how surprising. Lothar was staring at her. She felt something run from her neck to the bottom of her spine and looked away.

"How old was she?" the soldier asked, staring at the void.

She frowned, she didn't know all the numbers yet in this language. She showed him with her hands.

"Thirteen?" he said.

"Yes. She was small, with a white skin and golden hair. She was very kind to me," Karandra told him.

"I have a daughter. She is thirteen too. I can't imagine what I would do if she was kidnapped like this…"

Karandra looked down. Those people didn't deserve what Gul'dan was doing to them. She had to help them stop him. She sworn to herself she would stand with the humans, even if she had to die for them.

"I am sorry," she eventually said to the soldier. "I hope your daughter will be safe. I hope you will return to her and see her grow up".

He turned to face her, surprised.

"Thank you," he said after a while. "Can you sing something, please?"

She opened her eyes widely. No one ever asked her something with a "please".

"Yes," she smiled. "But can I ask something too, please?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want to know the numbers. I don't speak your language very well yet".

"You do speak it remarkably well for a stranger," he told her. "But here, let me teach you".

They spent the next five minutes counting on their fingers. Garona sometimes gave her a strange look, but didn't say anything.

"Now, will you sing?" he asked her.

She nodded and took a deep breath before starting the song. They all stopped what they were doing and listened to her beautiful voice in the night. Her voice was high but surprisingly sweet, and she was singing slowly, like she tasted every word.

 _I pirouette in the dark_

 _I see the stars through a mirror_

 _Tired mechanical heart_

 _Beats 'til the song disappears_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So, cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _Shatter me_

She whispered the last words, her voice was shaking a little by the end of the song. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That was beautiful," the soldier told her.

"Karandra!" a voice called her.

She jumped on her feet and turned to her left. At the opposite of the camp, Lothar was leaning against the rock, eyes focused on her. She made her way to him as the others started eating their supper.

"You sing well. Now eat, and go to sleep".

And with that he left her and went to speak with one of the soldiers. She hanged her head low like a chastised child and grabbed a bowl of stew. She ate in silence, a few feet away from the others. Once she was finished, she curled on herself like a ball in front of the fire. A strong hand shook her shoulder lightly. She turned and saw Lothar towering over her.

"You don't have a blanket?"

She shook her head. He presented his hand to her and pulled her up. He put a hand on her back, not noticing the slight wince she had when his hand pressed on her still fresh scar, and led her a few feet away from the camp. A rock was shielding them from the others' eyes. There was a blanket spread on the floor and another one on top.

"Why are you so kind to me?" she asked him with a frown.

"I don't know," he replied, looking away.

"You are a bad liar," she said bluntly.

He chuckled.

"You can sleep here," he told her. "I'll come later".

"You are sleeping with me?" she asked, shocked.

"Pros of being Commander: I have bigger blankets. There's enough space for two. I can't let you die of cold in the night because my men didn't take enough blankets".

She slowly nodded. He was doing it out of duty, of course.

"I'm going to check the perimeter. Do you want to come?" he asked her.

She nodded. They started walking in the dark in silence.


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to Stormwind

_**Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: oh that's a beautiful idea, for your name. I hope I wasn't indelicate by asking. I'm fine with you being my only reviewer, you're making my day with your comments !**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Back to Stormwind**

" _I'm going to check the perimeter. Do you want to come?" Lothar asked Karandra._

 _She nodded. They started walking in the dark in silence._

"You don't talk a lot," he said after a while.

"I only talk when asked to," she replied with a shrug.

Another silence fell upon them as Lothar didn't know what to say next.

"I could easily run away from you right now," she told him a few minutes later. "Go back to them".

He stopped and looked at her.

"Will you?" he asked, his voice nearly a whisper.

She could sense the concern in his voice. Even a bit of sadness.

"No," she honestly answered. "There is nothing but death for me back there".

"I won't let that happen," he said quickly, taking her hand.

She stared at him a few seconds and slowly pulled her hand free. They walked back to the camp. The soldiers were asleep. Garona was lying not far from the fire, and on the opposite side was Khadgar, eyes lost in the fire as he was taking his watch.

She sat against the mountain, Lothar went to take a piece of meat and then sat next to her.

"Well, at least you're not reading," he teased Khadgar.

"He wishes to lie with me," Garona said.

Karandra chuckled and Lothar looked highly amused.

"Beg your pardon?" Khadgar asked, baffled.

"You would be injured," Garona continued.

"I don't want to lie with you," he retorted.

"Good. You would not be an effective mate," Garona said bluntly.

Karandra was trying her best to hide the beginning of laugh she was having, and Lothar was smiling widely as he was eating, enjoying the show, chuckling now and then.

"Why do you laugh?" Garona asked him.

Lothar didn't know what to answer, looking back and forth between the two.

"I can't see how you humans survive such a thing. No muscles to protect you. Little bones that break".

"You don't look that different to us," Lothar replied. "How do you survive?"

"Broken bones heal stronger. Mines are very strong".

Karandra's jaw clenched tightly. Garona and her knew that better than anyone. Lothar looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he told the green half Orc.

"Don't be. My name, Garona, it means "cursed" in Orc. My mother was burned alive for giving birth to me".

"They kept you alive though," Lothar said, somehow trying to comfort her.

"Gul'dan did. He gave me her tusk, to remember her".

She lied back in her blankets. Karandra then spoke up, looking into the fire.

"My mother died giving birth to me. Gul'dan gave me her necklace, not even her tusk. Repeating me every day how weak she was, and what a shame she and I are for Orcs. Reminding me all the time how grateful I had to be because they let me live and were keeping me alive. They allowed me to survive all these years…"

"And how old are you?" Khadgar gently asked her.

She counted on her fingers as she remembered what the soldier taught her earlier.

"I will be twenty in two moons," she finally answered.

The two humans looked at her with wide eyes.

"You will be twenty in two months?" Lothar repeated. "You are still a child… How could they do this to a child?"

He looked so angry and sad, it scared her a little.

"My parents gave me to the Kirin Tor when I was six years old," Khadgar confessed. "That's the last time I saw them, or any of my brothers and sisters. It brings a family honour, to offer a child to the Kirin Tor. To have their son taken up to the floating city of Dalaran and be trained by the most powerful mages in the land. Less though, to have them run away".

A little silence enveloped them a second.

"Well, that was tearful," Lothar stated as he stood up.

Karandra followed after him, thinking about what she saw in his eyes when she told them her age. They awkwardly lied down next to each other on the blanket. She was lying on her side, on the edge of the warm fabric, facing him, taking as less space as possible.

When she finally fell asleep, she unconsciously curled up in the blanket. Lothar chuckled fondly as she did so, and spread the blanket on her before standing up.

"You sure have been through a lot of terrible things," he whispered.

He slowly bent down and lightly kissed her forehead, smiling when she moved in her sleep, then went to the fire and took the next watch, relieving Khadgar from his post.

Next morning, he woke up at dawn and saw one of his men on watch, sharpening his blade. He gently woke Karandra up and then woke up the others – not so gently. They ate pieces of bread with a bit of cheese and drank water before climbing back on their horses and continue their road. It didn't take long before they arrived at the Orc base. They tied the horses to a tree far from the Orcs and walked to a hill to spy on the camp.

"The Great Gate," Garona said, pointing to the thing they were building.

"Why do they need so many prisoners?" Lothar asked her.

"Like wood for a fire. Green Magic takes life to open the gate".

"How many more Orcs are they planning on bringing here?"

"All of them. This is just war band. When the portal is opened, Gul'dan will bring the Horde".

Lothar thought for a moment. His two soldiers arrived then and he turned to them.

"Get them back to Stormwind," he said as he designated Garona and Khadgar with his chin. "We'll be right ahead".

Karandra quickly followed Lothar. He helped her climb on the saddle and jumped behind her. He took the reins and took off at full speed. He secured an arm around Karandra's waist to keep her in place, leading his mount with only one hand.

"We won't stop until we're back," he warned her. "We should arrive just before sunset. Can you handle it?"

"I've handled much worse," she said with a shrug.

She liked being on a horse. How fast she was going, the wind in her face, the feeling of freedom… And perhaps she grew to like it so quickly because of her co-rider. But she forbidden herself to think of it. She had no right to do so.

Lothar pushed his horse so much, they arrived in Stormwind three hours before sunset. He motioned for her to follow him as he strolled in the hallways, radiating confidence. He arrived in a council room. She stopped at the gate. No need to start a diplomatic incident by bringing her, the enemy, to this table. Lothar just ran up the few stairs and interrupted the session, announcing that the Orcs were building a portal.

She watched the politicians, each one of them yelling at the others. A young man walked past her and went to deliver a letter to Lothar. She saw him talk with the young man, and become suddenly very pale. He nearly ran out of the room and she followed him, not knowing what else to do and surely not wanting to stay with those people who would ask for her head as soon as they would spot her.

They went inside a huge white tent, the infirmary. A boy was lying on a bed. Karandra had seen him before, at the ambush, when she was captured with Garona. He had a nasty cut on his forehead. She stopped ten steps away from him, giving Lothar and the boy privacy.

"Dad?" he said as he tried to sit up when he saw Lothar.

Dad? Lothar had a son? He had a mate? She felt as if someone had plunged a poisoned dagger in her heart. Lothar checked on the wound.

"I'm fine, it's fine," the boy grumbled.

"You had me worried," Lothar said. "Where is the rest of your troop?"

"They took most of them alive".

"We will get them back".

The boy tried to stood up but Lothar firmly pressed a hand on his chest, forcing him to stay in the bed.

"Don't be in such a hurry," he said as he straightened his son's shirt. "You're all I have".

"I know," his son replied as he removed the hand. "I'm a soldier".

Lothar didn't look fine with that answer but didn't reply. He walked out of the infirmary, Karandra hot on his heels.

"I'll take you to a room, you'll stay there," he told her.

"I'm not going back in the cell?" she asked, surprised.

"No. We only put enemies in the cells. You are not an enemy".

She felt relieved, and glad. She followed him in the streets, keeping her head low so the people would not freak out. They entered the palace again, and he led her through the corridors and the stairs. It was quite confusing for her, all these changes of directions.

He stopped in front of a door, and took her hand in his as he opened it. She felt a strong and warm feeling everywhere in her body when his skin met hers. He pulled her inside. It was a small, comfortable room. A bed on a side, a wardrobe next to a table and a chair on the other. Another door led to a bathroom. Or more likely, to a small room where stood a big wooden bathtub.

"There are clothes in the wardrobe. The Queen ordered for it," he told her.

"It is very kind of her," she said shyly.

"I'll call you a maid for the bath," he said.

He passed his head out the door and soon after, a woman entered and filled the bathtub with warm water.

"Take a bath and rest a little," he told her. "I will come back to escort you to dinner".

He started to walk away.

"Lothar!" she called as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes?" he asked as he turned to face her.

She took a deep breath. She already felt her cheeks heating up and her heartbeat quicken at what she was going to ask. She looked away.

"I can't take the armour off alone," she said.


	5. Chapter 5- It could be a trap

_**Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: thanks for all the things you point out that I could change, I'm not sure I will correct them but it still helps me for other things I'm writing :) Well then I'm glad I didn't upset you. I hope you will like this chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: It could be a trap**

" _Take a bath and rest a little," he told her. "I will come back to escort you to dinner"._

 _He started to walk away._

" _Lothar!" she called as he put his hand on the doorknob._

" _Yes?" he asked as he turned to face her._

 _She took a deep breath. She already felt her cheeks heating up and her heartbeat quicken at what she was going to ask. She looked away._

" _I can't take the armour off alone," she said_.

Lothar's cheek reddened a little but she didn't notice it, too focused on her own embarrassment.

"Forget it, I will find a way to take it off," she quickly said as she turned to face the wall.

She bent forward to take off the boots, but cried in pain and fall on the ground wincing in pain.

"Karandra!"

Lothar rushed to her side, kneeling beside her and taking her hand in his.

"Are you alright? What happened? What's wrong?"

"My back…" she groaned. "My wound re-opened…"

"You're wounded?" he repeated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He pulled her on his lap and turned her so he could see her back. He swiftly removed the laces with an expert hand and pushed the armour away.

"I need to move your shirt away to look at the wound," he announced.

She nodded and tried to push on her arms to get back up but groaned in pain as she did so. She had held back the pain for too long and now it was hitting her hard. He grabbed her under the arms and helped her stand against the wall.

"Hold on just a second, you can lie down after".

She merely nodded, trying her best to stay still. From the corner of her eyes she saw him draw out a small dagger. He used it to cut the fabric, which now hanged open on her back.

"How did you get this?" he muttered when he saw the scar.

It was a blurry line from one shoulder to another. There was dried blood around it, little red stains on her light brown skin. The cut was a nasty greenish-black colour.

"It's badly infected… Why didn't you tell me ?!"

"Showing a wound is a sign of weakness," she weakly answered.

"But this is a serious injury! It needs healing! Hold on a little longer, this will hurt".

He pressed a hand lower on her back, pressing her against the wall to keep her still. He started removing the strange black fluid and pieces with his dagger, careful not to injure her more. She let out a loud scream of pain at first and then grinded her teeth together to keep silent, groaning now and then.

"Don't move, I'll help you out of the armour".

He quickly removed every piece, and grabbed her around the waist. He removed her shirt as well, leaving her pants on and only her arms to cover her bare chest. She didn't mind though. He helped her in the bathtub, and pushed lightly on her back so he could clean her skin. She shuddered when he poured hot water on the wound, and started cleaning it. Once cleaned up he helped her out of the bathtub and wrapped a large clothe around her to dry her skin, covering her chest but not the wound.

"Can you hold on a little longer? I need to wrap this up so I won't get infected again".

She nodded. The bath helped her feel better, even if the wound was hurting her a great deal. She didn't move as Lothar wrapped bandages around her shoulders, covering her skin with the white fabric above her chest.

"Here, that's better. Come on now".

He supported her out of the bathroom.

"Can you dress up on your own? I need a bath too".

"Yes. Thank you. Sorry I didn't tell you".

He placed both hands on her cheeks, making her look right at him.

"It's alright," he told her. "But don't ever do this again, you hear me?"

"I promise".

He had a relieved smile when she said that. They stood like this for what seemed a long time. Lothar awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Well… I better go… I'll come back soon".

He quickly walked away, leaving her with a strange feeling, and warm cheeks. She opened the wardrobe, and looked among all the dresses the Queen had so kindly offered her. She found one with a high collar that would hide the bandages, and removed her pants before putting it on. Fortunately, the laces were on the front so she wouldn't have to pull on her wound again.

It was a silver dress with long sleeves, made of a soft and warm fabric, hugging her body tightly on the top and flowing from her waist to her feet. She laced it tightly, and buttoned the collar that was gently hugging the base of her neck. She found a dark blue cape and was trying to figure how to put it on her shoulders without pulling on her wound when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's me," a male voice said from the other side.

"Come in."

Lothar entered again, wearing the same kind of clothes he had before. Warrior clothes, made of black leather. He stopped when he saw her, mouth slightly agape.

"You look… different".

She frowned.

"In a good way," he quickly added. "Different in a good way".

He saw the cape in her hands and walked to her.

"May I?" he asked, reaching for the blue fabric.

She handed it to him and he carefully placed it on her shoulders. He found a silver pin in the wardrobe and attached it in front of her right shoulder to keep everything in place. She slipped in black little shoes that didn't need her to bent over to put them on, and turned to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"Dinner. With the King and the Queen".

She slowly nodded. He presented her his arm. She looked at him blankly.

"You're supposed to hold on my arm, it's… custom, I would say. And I can make sure you don't fall".

"Oh, I see".

She placed her hand in the crook of his arm. He led her out of the room and through the corridors. It was still highly confusing for her, but her guide knew the place like the back of his hand. Soon enough they arrived in a room with a large table in the centre. The King and the Queen were standing at one end, talking to each other. They stopped when the two arrived.

"Ah, Lothar, Karandra," the Queen greeted them. "We were waiting for you".

"I'm sorry we kept you waiting," Lothar replied. "I had a little emergency to take care of".

Karandra's grip tightened when he subtly mentioned her wound, although she was the only one who understood what he meant.

"Karandra, you look beautiful," the Queen added.

"Thank you," she said warily.

No one ever told her she was beautiful.

"Please, sit," the King said.

He was sitting at an end; the Queen was sitting on his left. Lothar motioned for Karandra to sit on the King's right, and helped her with the chair like a gentleman before sitting on her right.

The dinner went on quickly, and they discussed mainly of the Orc problem, asking her various questions about Gul'dan, the fel, the humans prisoners, the war band and the Horde. She gave them as much information as she could. They were finishing when a messenger barged into the room.

"Your Majesty! Khadgar and Garona are asking for an immediate audience with you! They said it's an emergency!"

"Very well, lead them to the throne room, we'll head here right away".

The messenger bowed and disappeared as quickly as he appeared. The four of them went to the throne room in a hurry. Garona left a curious eyebrow when she saw Karandra with the human clothes but said nothing. Khadgar stared at her in awe for a few seconds, but quickly turned away when he noticed the death glare Lothar was giving him.

Garona quickly informed them of Durotan's request. Everyone started speaking at the same time – except Karandra of course – so King Llane raised a tired hand to order silence.

"He would not ask for this meeting if he thought he could defeat Gul'dan alone," he reasoned then looked to Garona. "The fel must truly terrify him".

"Durotan is scared of nothing," she told them.

"The location," Lothar countered as he stood up. "The suddenness of this meeting. It sounds like a trap".

"It is not," Garona shot back.

"It could be".

"It is not!"

"It could be".

"It is not!"

"What do you think?" Lothar asked Llane.

"It's a too good opportunity to ignore. I think we have no choice. We must stop the Orcs from opening the portal. But we will need help".

"And if he's lying?" Lothar then asked.

Karandra raised a doubtful brow.

"Orcs do not lie," Garona groaned.

"What if he is?" Lothar insisted.

"There is no honour in it".

"And where is the honour, in betraying his own people?"

Garona looked at him like he was stupid. Karandra stepped next to her to explain.

"Durotan is protecting his clan. His enemy is the fel. Gul'dan is the betrayer," she calmly said.

"This Orc, Durotan," the Queen piped in. "How do you know him?"

"He freed us, and he is loved by his clan," Karandra answered.

"He is a strong chieftain," Garona added.

"Strong chiefs must earn their clan's trust," the Queen stated.

She stood up and approached the two half Orcs.

"If we are to expect you to join us, we must earn yours".

She handed both of them a dagger. Garona's had an ivory part and Karandra's was black.

"To defend yourselves," Lady Taria added.

Karandra was holding the little blade with surprise, and looked at the woman with gratefulness.

"With this?" Garona said doubtfully.

"Yes".

"Find the Guardian," the King told his soldiers.

Garona was led to a room by a soldier, while Lothar escorted Karandra back to hers. He closed the door behind them and helped her remove the pin and the cape. She swiftly put the shoes away too. There was an awkward silence.

"Well then, I'll leave you to sleep. I will leave tomorrow morning with the King for the meeting with Durotan, and then I'll be back. Wait for me here, okay?"

"No, I want to go with you!"

"Karandra, you're injured, it's too risky!"

"I had worse wounds in the past, no one to help me, and I survived. I am coming. You need people who know the Orcs. Garona and I, we have to come. Please".

He looked conflicted but finally nodded.

"Thank you," she said.

He placed his hand on her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"But you have to promise me, you'll run away if it's a trap. You won't put yourself in danger. You won't do anything reckless. Promise me!"

"I promise".

He sighed. He moved closer and kissed her forehead before exiting the room.


	6. Chapter 6 - It is a trap!

_**Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: the name Karandra doesn't actually mean anything, at least I don't think so, I just came up with it. Thank you again for reviewing every time, sorry I'm not really responding this time but I'm in a hurry. See you at the next chapter!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6: It is a trap!**

The following morning, Karandra woke up very early. A soldier came in minutes later with bread and water. She thanked him, and followed him to Garona's room, eating on the way.

Garona helped her put on her blue and golden armour, and secured her belt with the dagger. The soldier was waiting at the door, and then led them to the throne room. They met with King Llane there, and went outside. Lothar and the escort were waiting for them. This time Karandra had one horse for herself. Lothar handed her a boom stick.

"Can you shoot?" he asked her.

"I never used this thing before," she answered.

"It's simple. You aim, and you pull the trigger. You can do it if it turns bad?"

"Yes".

"Good".

They rode quickly to the location of the meeting, silent all the way. When they arrived, she was about to dismount to stand beside Llane, Lothar and Garona but Lothar gave her a look. She nodded shortly and stayed on her horse, one hand on the boom stick.

She carefully watched the exchange between Durotan and Llane, with Garona as translator, Lothar sometimes adding questions. Something was odd. Something was feeling out of place. She couldn't quite guess what it was. She exchanged a nervous look with Lothar.

She saw the green Orc a second before anyone else. She quickly pulled the weapon Lothar gave her and aimed. She shot just when the Orc attacked one of the Frost-wolf Orc, killing him instantly when the bullet entered his head.

"It's a trap!" Lothar shouted.

The three quickly ran back and jumped on their horses. Green Orcs were arriving from behind the Frost-wolves. The humans – and Garona and Karandra – started to retreat as the Frost-wolves were trying to resist against the attackers.

Orcs started appearing on the retreat path. Karandra did her best at shooting them, trying to keep them away. A whole pack of them arrived right at them from another way.

"Cover the flank!" someone shouted.

They were getting surrounded, and outnumbered. Lothar was analysing the situation with wide eyes, doing his best to keep his calm in all that panic. An Orc came at him and impaled his horse on a shield. He jumped over him and quickly killed him. Karandra was shooting, her horse was staying still. Lothar saw the Orc charging toward her, and started running like a madman.

"Karandra!" he shouted, trying somehow to warn her.

She turned her head, she could have sworn Lothar called her. She didn't find him in the battlefield. And the next thing she knew, she was flying and landing harshly on the ground. She saw her horse dead on the ground and groaned. She was trying to get up when she saw another Orc running toward her, axe raised. He never reached her however, because he was tackled down by a very angry and very protective Lothar, and pinned to the ground by the sword in his heart.

She quickly stood up and joined him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anytime. But you have to get out of here, now!" he urged her.

"I'm not leaving you!" she replied, not missing a beat.

"Watch out!"

Three Orcs were coming their way. She picked up a spear on the ground and charged with Lothar. He killed one quickly and dodged an attack from another, while Karandra violently plunged the spear in the third one's chest, then grabbed her dagger and swiftly cut his throat.

"Stay together!" a human shouted.

Karandra was now flanking Garona, and they were doing quite a good job on their own. Khadgar was trying to protect them, setting some Orcs on fire. Lothar was protecting Llane. But many human soldiers were already dead on the ground. Too many.

Lightning was accumulating above them, and soon, barriers of lightning was surrounding the humans, making it impossible for the Orcs to approach them.

"Retreat to the plateau!" the King ordered.

Lothar looked to the sky with a smile. But when his eyes set back on the battlefield again, his smile disappeared like smoke in the wind. Callan was on the other side, surrounded by Orcs, with only a few of his comrades.

"Medhiv, take it down!" he yelled as he ran to his son.

The lightning barrier threw him on the ground. Karandra was about to climb on Garona's horse to retreat with the others when she saw him. She dropped Garona's hand and ran to Lothar, helping him up when she reached him. She looked to the other side and her heart tightened.

"Medhiv!" he yelled again.

She knew it was useless, but she didn't say it out loud. Lothar knew it too, he just couldn't give up. He forced his hand through the magical barrier and firmly grabbed his son's shoulder, making him turn so they faced each other.

"Hold on, son," he said.

"Dad!" Callan said as Lothar was forced to pull back his hand. "For Azeroth," he added, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Medhiv!" Lothar tried once again.

He took a shield on the ground and tried to force his way to the other side, only to be thrown back again. As the soldiers rushed to help up their Commander, Karandra picked up her boom stick, aimed at an Orc on the other side, and pulled the trigger, but the bullet went back to their side, and she crouched to the ground to avoid being hit. She slowly approached the barrier, and saw that Callan was the last one standing, and didn't have any weapon left.

Blackhand was holding the young human by his neck.

"Callan," Lothar softly called him.

All Orcs, and Callan, turned to him. Lothar kept his blue eyes focused on his son, and nodded, unable to find the words he desperately wanted to tell him. Callan seemed relieved, then Blackhand impaled him on his metal claws, which replaced the hand Lothar had taken from him. Then he threw Callan's body toward them, but it crashed on the barrier and then on the ground, on the other side. They couldn't even bring back a corpse.

Lothar set his eyes on Blackhand, who was smirking evilly. The two war chiefs affronted each other's glare for long seconds. Lothar then quickly turned on his heels and walked back to the horses, followed by the few remaining soldiers. He motioned for Karandra to jump behind him, and they silently made their way to the plateau.

Once they found the rest of the troop, the King told them that Khadgar and Garona were bringing Medhiv back to Karazhan by griffin. He ordered them to go back to Stormwind immediately. He would go back by griffin, while the rest of the troops would be behind them.

Lothar only nodded and started galloping, Karandra holding onto him.

They were back before sunset. Lothar led her to her room and left her there. She didn't try to follow him, for she knew he needed some time alone. She took out her armour and quickly washed her skin with a cold wet clothe. She then put back leather pants and a sleeveless leather shirt, laced on the front. She draped a royal blue cape around her shoulders and went to sit at the window, silently watching the city. Her door suddenly slammed opened and Garona came in.

" _I have something to tell you_ ," she announced in Orc language.

Karandra stood up and approached.

" _What is it_?"

" _I know who our father is_ ," she bluntly said.

" _Our father_?" Karandra repeated, shocked.

Garona nodded.

" _Tell me_ ," Karandra managed to say as her throat tightened.

" _Medhiv, the Guardian. He travelled, years ago, and met our people. He found his mate. And he left her."_

" _No, it can't be! That doesn't prove anything."_

" _Do you know your mother's name?"_

Karandra shook her head.

" _Me neither. But remember our stories. My mother was burned alive because she gave birth to me. No one ever said she was burned just after I was born. She was burned after her other child was born, when Medhiv abandoned her and the Orcs found out about the babies. About you and me."_

" _But you're older, you should remember all of this_ ," Karandra protested.

" _Not if Gul'dan took my memories away with his magic_ ," Garona replied.

" _Turning your skin green in the process,"_ Karandra completed. " _It makes sense. It would explain why you have the tusks of our mother, you're the eldest. And I have… Medhiv's necklace, probably. It all makes sense!"_

Garona nodded. They exchanged a long look.

" _But we must not say a word about this. Medhiv, I mean our father, he just let Lothar's son die in front of him. Lothar would hate me if he knew I'm Medhiv's daughter."_

" _You care about this human, don't you?"_

" _Yes,"_ Karandra admitted sheepishly.

" _He's a good warrior. He protects his people well. He would be a good mate. But go find him before we all die."_

Karandra nodded and ran out of the room but came back and warily approached her sister and embraced her awkwardly. Garona returned the gesture with as much awkwardness. Karandra then ran out again.

She asked a soldier the way to Lothar's room, but when she entered, he wasn't there. She ran out again, and asked another soldier where Lothar was. He didn't know. She came across at least eight people who didn't know where the Commander was.

Finally, a soldier told her he saw Lothar at the tavern an hour ago. She asked the way, he told her quickly and went away. She didn't mind the soldier's poor behaviour toward her and just ran out of the palace. Outside, she pulled her hood on, not wanting to scare anyone in the city. Her cloaked form was walking fast in the streets, head low, toward the tavern the soldier talked about.

In front of the little building she stopped, hesitating. She was the one, with Garona, that insisted for the meeting to happen. She was, somehow, responsible for his son's death. He had lost his only child because of her. She remembered what Lothar said to his son in the infirmary. "You're all I have". That meant she took the last thing he had from him. She felt terribly guilty. She was horrible, she was a monster. But she would not run away. She had to at least face him, tell him that she was truly, deeply, sorry. She deserved his hate, and if he wanted to kill her for what she had done, then so be it. But she had to apologize to him, face to face.

So, she entered the tavern and closed the door behind her. It was very late in the night, so there wasn't anybody at the tables. In fact, there wasn't anybody at all, except for the person on the bar counter. Lothar.

He was lying on his back on the wooden surface, arms spread on his side, hanging. A pint was in his left hand. He was staring at the ceiling. She could tell he had cried, his eyes were still a bit red and swollen. And he had drunk. A lot.

She removed her hood and stopped a few steps away from him.

"I am sorry," she said in a weak, throat-tightened voice.


	7. Chapter 7 - New feelings

_**Puffgirl1952 the 2nd: twists are necessary in a fanfiction XD**_

 _ **JaydBlaze: thank you very much for your enthusiasm and support! I hope you'll like this chapter as well**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: New feelings**

 _He was lying on his back on the wooden surface, arms spread on his side, hanging. A pint was in his left hand. He was staring at the ceiling. She could tell he had cried, his eyes were still a bit red and swollen. And he had drunk. A lot._

 _She removed her hood and stopped a few steps away from him._

" _I am sorry," she said in a weak, throat-tightened voice._

Her throat and her heart were tightening so hard it pained her, but she didn't wince.

"Callan's mother," Lothar said as he continued to stare at the ceiling. "She died in childbirth. I blamed him for it, for years. I'm not going to blame you".

He finally moved and stood up against the counter, the pint still in his hand. He looked at her. She saw something new in his eyes, beside the pain and the loss. She approached him, put her hand on his neck and rested her cheek against his, embracing him.

"He was so young," he said with his voice almost breaking.

She caressed his cheek with her thumb, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his temple lightly. She trailed down kisses on his jaw line to the corner of his lips and stopped, unsure. She acted mechanically, she didn't think about it. He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest, still holding it. Their faces were inches away. They were looking right into each other eyes.

"In my entire life, I've never felt so much pain as I do now," he said in a broken voice, nearly a whisper.

She just stayed like this, her body pressed against his, eyes lost in his. He tilted his head slightly to the side, like he was about to say something. She stayed still, a storm of emotions swirling inside of her.

Then he roughly crashed his lips on hers, his free arm sneaking around her waist and pulling her closer, his other hand on the nape of her neck. She responded instantly, letting her hands roam in his hair. The kiss ended a long moment after, leaving them panting, in need of air, but mostly in need of more. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Are you sure you want this?" he said in a low voice, holding gently the side her face.

"Yes," she answered in the same tone.

"Good".

And he kissed her again, still a bit rough and demanding, but taking more time to taste her lips. They tasted salty, and they were as soft as silk. She let him take the lead, as she had never kissed anyone before and he seemed to perfectly know what he was doing. She liked the feeling, and the sensations. His lips had a sweet taste, like berries. They were rough, strong, and even if they didn't feel soft, there was a softness in the way they moved, the way they acted… Just like him. She felt his hold tightening around her waist, leaving no space between them. He pulled apart for air again.

"Let's go back to the palace," he said.

She nodded, and didn't try to pull her hand free when he grabbed her and led the way. She was a little scared by what might happen next, thrilled because of the new feelings she was discovering, unsure because of him, he was a bit unstable right now, after all that had happened. "But he is a grown man, he knows what he wants" she thought. If he didn't want this, he wouldn't have kissed her. Soon enough they were in the palace and he didn't let go of her hand. They walked past her door but didn't stop, which surprised her.

He stopped in front of a bigger door than hers and closed it behind them. Then she understood, and a bright pink coloured her cheeks.

They were in his room. It was a soldier's room. A big bed on one side, a plain wardrobe, a table and two chairs on the other. His armour and weapons were against the wardrobe. There were no decorations around. But she didn't have much time to look around because as soon as the door was closed, Lothar pushed her against it and kissed her with even more need than before.

His hand travelled up her side and went on her neck. She felt his fingers brushing her skin as he removed her cape which fell silently onto the cold tiles. His hand went back on her waist then and undid her belt. The sound echoed in the room when it hit the floor, but both of them couldn't care less. She was lost in a sea of feelings but before gladly letting herself drown, she did an effort to keep her mind awake and started removing his sleeveless coat, not breaking the kiss in the process.

She felt his small smile against her lips when she finally pushed the coat off of his shoulders. His belt had a complicated buckle, so she pulled apart to get a better look at what she was doing. It took her a few seconds but she eventually got rid of it and let it drop to the floor.

"Come here," Lothar groaned in his low voice.

He pushed his body against hers, trapping her between the door and him, taking control of her lips and her soul again. She managed to sneak her hands between them again and started to untie the lace of his shirt. She started pulling it up, but he grabbed the fabric and pulled it over his head in one swift move. He stood in front of her for a moment.

Her eyes travelled across his torso. You could see the lines of his abs, the toned muscles of his chest and his strong arms, on both side of his body. It was almost as if strength was radiating from him. As well as charisma, and many other things. But his strength is what struck her the most at this moment.

"If you want to stop, say it now. I won't be able to stop in a few seconds," he warned her.

His voice was a bit hoarse and low, only above a whisper, but filled with want and need, clouded almost.

"I don't want to stop," she replied.

Her voice was soft, calm and clear. For the first time in her life she knew in her heart what she truly wanted. She felt like she belonged somewhere, like she mattered for someone. She felt… loved.

They shared a long look. Icy blue eyes against golden eyes. Sharing unspoken words. Sharing trust and kindness.

He removed his boots, so did she. He approached her like a predator, and slightly pecked her lips before tracing her jawline with kisses, going all the way to her neck. He firmly grabbed her behind her thighs and picked her up. She almost squealed, holding onto his neck for balance. She wrapped her legs around his hips and kissed him fully on the lips, trying to make him understand how much she wanted this, him. How much she needed him. She was sure he understood because she felt him move. She was no longer against the door. A second later, he threw her onto his bed, making her laugh. It was the first time she ever laughed. And it sounded beautiful to him.

She didn't really know what was about to happen. Well, she knew, but since she had never been with another male… He quickly climbed above her and kissed her again hungrily, holding her face in his big, calloused hands. He was lying on her, keeping his weight on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her. He suddenly pulled her against him as he rolled, and he sat up so she was sitting on his lap, straddling him in the most appealing way.

He didn't stop to kiss her as his hands travelled up and down her back, making her relax. He slowly moved from her back to her sides, then up her chest and started to remove her shirt. He threw the clothe somewhere in the room, not that they cared anyway. From her lips, he began a journey, down her chin, along her jawline, a small detour to her lobe, down her neck to her cleavage and to the top of her breasts.

His hand grabbed one as his mouth travelled to the other. She jerked her head back with a slight moan when he started playing with her breasts. She felt his devilish grin against her skin. After a while he put her back on the mattress and quickly pulled away her pants, leaving her naked on the sheets. She never felt that exposed in her life, not only physically but mentally. It was like he could see her soul and all her secrets with his piercing, yet soft, eyes. She could see his eyes travelling on all her body, filled with want.

He didn't break the eye contact as he removed his pants and let them fall freely on the ground. She pushed with her hands so she was lying in the centre of the bed, her head on the pillows. He moved so quickly, next thing she knew his body was pressed against hers and his lips were everywhere on her skin, as well as his hands. She couldn't control how her body shivered and responded to his touches and his kisses.

She didn't know what came across her mind, but she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him under her, earning an appreciative light moan. She was the one this time that captured his lips, and she started trailing down kisses on his warm skin, all the way to his bellybutton. She then pecked his lips lightly and waited, not knowing what to do.

"You've never done this?"

His voice was a soft whisper. It was more a statement than a question. She shook her head as her eyes shied away.

"No, look at me," he said, grabbing lightly her chin to make her look in his eyes.

She settled her golden eyes in his blue ones.

"I can't lie to you, it will probably hurt," he warned her. "Are you sure you want this?"

She closed her eyes and gave him a light kiss. He swiftly moved her so she was under him, and placed himself between her legs. He took hold of both her hands, pinned on both side of her head, and kissed her passionately as he entered her. She let out a loud cry of pain, muffled by his mouth on hers, and tears escaped her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't control himself. She was driving him crazy!

The pain lasted a while, and she only felt little pleasure. Sometimes a moan would escape her lips, a louder one when he finally reached his climax. He fell next to her and pulled the sheets on them before and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her on his large chest.

They didn't say anything and drifted off to sleep.

Not so long after, Lothar woke up. He felt a little cold before opening his eyes. He moved his arms and his eyes shot open when he didn't feel Karandra next to him. He sat up in the bed, his breath becoming quicker as he looked around, panicked. He sighed heavily in relief when he spotted her, standing against the window frame. He took all his time to look at her.

She was naked, bathing in the silver blue light of the stars and the moon, making her look like an angel, a surreal creature coming right out of Heaven. She was beautiful. No, she was so much more than that. She was of course not the classical beauty according to the human society codes, but he didn't care. She had a small and slim body with appealing curves, and all her features looked exquisite in his eyes. And she had an inner beauty, that inner light that made her shine brightly in the crowd.

Then he saw many white lines on her body, without an apparent pattern. He narrowed his eyes a little and realized there were many of them, over her whole body. Scars. She was covered in scars. His eyes widened. How could he not have noticed that before? How could he not see that a while ago, when she was in his arms? He felt guilty. He had been so selfish… He was so caught up in the moment, and after all that happened, he didn't even really look at her. He didn't even really take care of her during it.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his face. He liked her. And he had acted like a selfish, stupid man! Like she was just some girl for one night! She deserved better. She deserved to be treated like a princess, his princess. He blushed when he thought that and shook his head. She wasn't his. She wasn't anyone's in fact.

He grabbed the sheet with his hand and walked silently to her. He stood just behind her, so close, yet not touching her, and wrapped the sheet around her shoulders. She didn't make a single move, but he knew that she was aware of his presence.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked, still not moving.

"I… I acted selfishly. Please, look at me".

She turned swiftly and set her eyes in his. He held both sides of her face.

"I hurt you, and I'm sorry".

"Don't be".

Her voice sounded like she was sad. He mentally cursed himself. Not knowing what to say, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was not a hungry kiss filled with need, it was a slow, passionate kiss showing the want he was feeling. But he wasn't forcing anything. And she loved it. She locked her arms around his neck as she tilted her head to the side, moving closer to him. He moved his arms and scooped her up bridal style.

"Lothar," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I want to do it right with you. Do you want it?" he whispered back.

She nodded. He only held her tighter and walked back to the bed. He laid her gently on her back, and lied beside her. He had one arm around her body, and gently held her head with his other hand as he kissed her sweetly. They continued like this for what seemed like hours, before he let his hands roam all over her skin, earning pleasured moans from her.

He moved above her, careful not to weigh down on her, and search her eyes for agreement. He then saw the most beautiful, the most wonderful thing in the world, in all worlds. He saw a real, genuine, happy smile spreading slowly on Karandra's face, and her eyes lighting up. He couldn't hide his own smile as he kissed her again. He held her hand as he entered her once again, careful of not hurting her this time.

A long moment after, her back arched as he tried to kiss her to cover her pleasure shouts. She fell back on the mattress, and he lied next to her with a short-breathed sigh. He frowned slightly when he felt her trembling. He embraced her and pulled her on his chest before covering both of them with a heavier blanket.

"Are you cold? Is something wrong?" he gently asked, truly worrying.

"No, I'm… I've never been better in my whole life," she whispered. "I don't know why I'm trembling, I can't help it, but I'm fine".

He held her tighter and started rubbing her back in a soothing manner. He kissed her forehead as he whispered calming things. Her body eventually settled down and she kissed his nose, making him chuckle. Then he saw her smile, her genuine, happy smile fade a little and was immediately willing to do anything in the world to have it fully back.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I should go back to my room, we have a long day tomorrow," she answered as she moved her legs to stood up.

He reached for her and grabbed her wrist. She quickly turned her head to look at him in the eyes.

"Stay," he only said.

It wasn't an order. It was a prayer. Her smile returned and she lied back. She stayed.


	8. Chapter 8 - Come back alive

_**Happy New Year to all!**_

 _ **Puffgril1952 the 2nd: will they be happy? I am not going to reveal the end here, so keep reading to find out. Thank you for your support once again, hope you'll like this chapter.**_

 _ **JaydBlaze: yes I tried to be as realistic as possible when writing that love scene, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your review :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Come back alive**

 _He reached for her and grabbed her wrist. She quickly turned her head to look at him in the eyes._

" _Stay," he only said._

 _It wasn't an order. It was a prayer. Her smile returned and she lied back. She stayed._

Next morning, Karandra woke up first and gently shook Lothar. His eyes slowly opened as he was grumbling unintelligible things. First thing he saw was the beautiful, golden-eyed woman sitting next to him, smiling lightly to him. First thing he thought was that it was a sight he really would like to grow used to. He grabbed her and pulled him to his chest before kissing her hungrily.

"Lothar…" she managed to say between kisses. "No… we have to… get up…"

"Later," he groaned.

"No, Lothar… we have… an attack to plan…"

That made him froze. He remembered everything from the day before, and his gaze hardened. Yes, he had an attack to plan, and other things to take care about. He gave Karandra a hard smile. She saw the determination in his eyes and nodded.

They quickly got dressed and helped each other with the armours. She was about to exit when he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him as his hand travelled on her skin to rest on the nape of her neck. He locked eyes with her.

"Are you with me?" he asked her.

"Always," she promised.

He pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely before releasing her. They exited the room and she went to find Garona as he was going to the war council with the King and some high-ranked soldiers. She hoped Medhiv would not join them, because Lothar might kill him if he was there. She finally came to Garona's door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Karandra," she answered.

The door opened and she was allowed to enter the room. They started speaking in the Orc language.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Garona asked. " _Do you need something?"_

" _Not really. Lothar left for the war council and I have nothing to do until he returns"._

" _And what will you have to do then?"_ Garona asked with a slight frown.

Karandra blushed but tried to hide it.

" _I will do what Lothar asks me to. They are planning attacks and we may have to leave soon. He may ask me to prepare things for the human army"._

Garona nodded. Karandra's gaze then caught something. It was a shining blue flower, on Garona's small desk.

" _What is this?"_ she asked as she stepped closer.

" _A gift, from Medhiv. He gave it to me before magically sending me back here, yesterday night"._

" _It's beautiful… Does it hold any power?"_

" _I don't know, he didn't say"._

Karandra nodded and stepped back. She asked herself how long the war council would be, because she wanted to move, and not have to stay here all day doing nothing. Garona moved things around before she tossed her a large rock and took one herself.

" _Why are you giving me this?"_ Karandra frowned.

" _Let's sharpen our daggers. It's not much of a protection, so we better have them ready"._

They sat on the floor as they both pulled out the tiny weapons, and started working on it.

" _I went to your room this morning, I didn't find you. The bed was still neat, and your things were not there. I thought you had left"._

" _No! Why would I leave? I don't know this world, and I'm fine here. I'd like to live with the humans. They are great people"._

" _Where were you then?"_

Karandra stopped sharpening her blade, frozen. She felt the sudden heat in her cheeks.

" _I was with Lothar_ ," she mumbled.

" _Oh, good_ ," Garona said. " _That's why you want to stay here?"_

" _Yes_ ," Karandra said with more confidence.

" _Sounds like a good plan. I'm not sure I'll stay here. I look too different, people would always give me weird looks. I think I'll travel. I want to discover this world"._

" _Alone?"_

" _Probably. I have not decided yet"._

Karandra nodded. Her stomach then reminded her that she didn't take the time to eat something this morning. She put her blade back in the sheath, and told her sister she was going to the kitchens. She lost her way twice but was finally able to find the place. She shyly entered.

"Hello, young one," a maid gently said to her. "Do you need something?"

"Hello. Er… yes, I didn't eat this morning and was wondering if you could give me a small piece of bread and some water please?"

"You don't want a real breakfast?" the maid asked.

"I… I don't know…"

"Here, go and sit over there, I'm going to find you something more joyful than bread and water".

Karandra sit where she was told, and patiently waited. The maid came back with a tray that she set in front of her.

"Grilled bacon, fresh cheese with bread, and light beer from the South of the country. Is that fine?"

"Y-yes, of course, but isn't it too much?"

"For one of our soldiers who defend us, nothing is too much," the maid replied before smiling and going away to her chores.

Karandra looked down to the armour. The maid wasn't exactly right, but well, she nicely gave her plenty to eat, so she wasn't going to complain. She ate the whole tray with enthusiasm, and give it back to the maid after. She started to wander around the palace aimlessly, and crossed the path of the Queen. She hesitated about what to do and the Queen must have sensed it. She gave her a warm smile and walked to her.

"Hello Karandra. Did you sleep well last night?" Taria nicely asked.

Karandra felt the blush coming back but did a great job at hiding it this time.

"Hello your Highness. Y-yes, I slept very well, thank you".

"Good. I was going to help curing and feeding the wounded soldiers and people from the attacked villages. Would you like to join me?"

"I don't know if I will be of any help," hesitated Karandra.

"Don't worry, we'll find you something to do. Please, come with me. Unless you want to stay here all day?"

"No, sure, I'll come".

The Queen linked her arm with hers and they exited the palace.

"You know," Taria started. "I was wondering about you. You look much more human than Orc. Even compared to Garona, you look more human. Apart for your wild hair, you could easily pretend you're just a girl from a farm. You have all the human features, no tusks, the tanned skin is common, the only striking things are your hair, which can be easily smoothed, and your golden eyes."

Karandra didn't know what to answer. All that Taria said was true. But what was there to answer?

"So," Taria continued. "I was wondering, how come you look so much like us, if you're an Orc?"

"I'm half-Orc," Karandra explained. "My mother was an Orc".

"Half-Orc," the Queen repeated. "And the other half?"

"They never told me. My mother died after giving birth to me so she never told me".

Taria nodded. They arrived to the infirmary, and nurses came to them.

"Hello, your Highness. It's an honour to have you here".

"We're here to help, you need any help you can get. I'll have more food be sent here in the next days".

The nurses attributed a task to each one of the people who came with the Queen, including Karandra. She was shown a shelf filled with jugs of fresh water, and was asked to give water to the wounded. She took one and immediately started to fill each wounded's glass, and helped some of them to drink. She did this for almost three hours before they went back to the palace. She quickly ate an apple she took at the kitchens and went back to her room. She sat at the window for almost an hour, looking at the scenery.

After nearly another hour, she stood up with a slight frown. Lothar should have been back by now. She draped herself in her blue cape and opened the door to start searching for him, when she heard the conversation between two soldiers passing by.

"You've heard about the Commander?" the first one was saying.

"Yeah. He's destroyed by his son's death, because he would have never lost his temper like that usually," the other one answered.

"I heard Medhiv was provoking him during the war council. Anyway, we have to go fighting without our Commander".

"What?! What do you mean?"

"The King ordered to have him put away in a cell until he regains his composure. Come on, we're supposed to prepare our things, we're leaving soon".

Karandra stood still, shocked. Lothar, in a prison cell? She bolted out of her room and ran as fast as she could towards the dungeons, but was stopped by a soldier.

"Lady Karandra, the King sends me. He asked for your presence," the man announced.

"Right now?" she asked with an internal groan.

He nodded, so she followed him towards the throne room.

"Karandra, good, we were only waiting for you. You and Garona will join the army for our next attack," the King announced as soon as she entered the room.

She took a second to think, and replied calmly.

"Alright, I will go and see Lothar so he can tell me which regiment I'm assigned to".

Everyone present in the room looked away awkwardly.

"Lothar won't be coming with us," the King said with sad smile. "As you may have heard, his son is dead and it affected him too much to go into battle for now".

"Then I'll go to his room, to tell him goodbye before we leave".

Medhiv cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"He's in a prison cell. He nearly attacked me earlier. I think Callan's tragic death gravely affected his mind. But he's allowed to have visitors, you may go find him in the dungeons".

Karandra had to control the hatred running in her veins for the mage, she couldn't jump on him and slice his throat in front of everyone, even though she badly wanted to do so. How could he let Callan die? Why did he push Lothar so much? Did he want Lothar out of battle? She shook her head, getting rid of those unpleasant thoughts. But one tiny voice remained in her head. _He is your father_ … She ignored it. She had always been an orphan, and it didn't change a thing that Medhiv was her supposed biological father.

"When do we leave?" she asked, shifting her attention towards Llane.

"Just after sunset. You have about an hour to be ready," he answered.

She nodded, and walked out of the room and towards the dungeons. The soldier at the entrance didn't ask her any question and let her go to him. He was sitting on the wood plank that was supposed to be a bed, head in his hands, when she slowly entered the prison. However, he jumped up when he heard steps approaching. She stood just in front of the cell bars, holding them, while he still stood two meters away. She saw anger in his eyes, as well as sorrow, grief, and anxiety. He looked distraught, but he was trying hard to keep an unreadable face.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a neutral voice.

"The King, he goes to fight the Horde. With your Guardian's help, Durotan will kill Gul'dan," she said.

"Don't trust him".

"Garona told you, Orcs do not lie," she frowned.

"Not Durotan," he said before quickly waling to her, holding her hands around the bars, his face inches away from hers. "Don't trust Medhiv".

She searched his eyes, seeing the same doubt that was in her mind.

"I will try to protect your King," she replied.

"Don't go with him," Lothar pleaded with a low voice, despair in his eyes.

"Why?" she asked with the same tone, not understanding.

He sighed softly, looking into her eyes. These beautiful golden eyes that he had come to love staring into these past few days.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he whispered softly.

He saw her hand reaching her neck. She tugged hard on her necklace, and then the little blue orb was in her hand with its thin silver chain. She looked down and placed it in his hand. He closed two fingers on it so it wouldn't fall but suddenly grabbed her wrist with much strength.

"Come back alive".

Barely a whisper, his order sounded like a desperate pleading. She nodded slowly. Then he abruptly tugged on her wrist to bring her even closer and roughly crashed their lips together. He managed to sneak an arm between the bars and around her, while she reached to tangle her hands in his dark hair. He groaned and tried to pull her against him but the cold bars were a cruel reminder that he couldn't. He eventually let her go.

"I'll come back to you, Anduin Lothar, I promise," she vowed with a clenched jaw before quickly turning and walking away.

Lothar looked longingly at her form fading away.

"And I will be waiting for your return, Karandra," he sighed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Save the prisoners

**_Hello everyone, sorry for the delay, I've been back to uni so time is once again a scarce resource but I'll try to publish as regularly as possible. I'm only quickly posting this because I don't have much time right now, therefore I will answer to reviews next time I promise. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 9: Save the prisoners**

" _Come back alive"._

" _I'll come back to you, Anduin Lothar, I promise"._

She was re-living the scene again and again in her mind, late that night, as the human army was riding towards the Black Gate. She missed Lothar. His presence was highly comforting to her. And by the looks on the soldiers' faces, she was not the only one missing the Commander.

"Lady Karandra!" a soldier who was riding just ahead of her called her.

Her head snapped up. It was Karos, the soldier that listened to her singing, when they went to spy on the Orcs, before the trap.

"Come and ride with us," he offered with a kind smile.

She kicked her horse lightly and placed herself flank to flank with the soldier.

"How are you?" he asked casually.

Her eyebrows shot up. No one ever asked her that before. No one ever cared. She blinked, remembering she wasn't with the Orcs anymore.

"I am good. What about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Though I would have much preferred to have Lothar with us".

"Me too," she replied in a soft tone. "He's a good war chief," she added to cover the tenderness in her voice in her previous words.

"He would march into Hell for any of us, as we would for him," another soldier piped in. "He's the greatest Commander Azeroth has ever seen".

"He is a good man," Karandra agreed. "And one Hell of a warrior".

"You speak our language remarkably well," Karos chuckled. "How come?"

"From as far as I can remember, I've always been in charge of feeding prisoners, translate what they say, and so on. I've come to understand every language used in the Orc world. It wasn't hard to learn yours with all the prisoners the Orcs took when we arrived".

The few that were listening to her nodded.

"So, you had a good status in the Orc society, I guess?" one of the soldiers asked curiously.

She scoffed at him.

"Ever since I was able to walk and talk, I've been enchained," she said with a blank expression. "I've always been a slave to Orcs. Half-breed, they called me, at best. I didn't have a name. I didn't have anything. I've spent my life in the demonic claws of Gul'dan, doing his biddings and hoping not to get too beaten up when he would throw me to his minions when not content with me".

Everyone gulped visibly around her, coughing awkwardly and stealing glances towards her blank face, pity showing in their eyes.

"You've had a tough life since you were born…" Karos muttered. "You're very brave to still be fighting".

"There is no bravery in fighting for survival," Karandra shrugged. "It's a basic instinct of most animals, really. It's the nature law: kill or be killed".

Karos' eyes widened slightly at her harsh word but nodded. Karandra kept silent for the next minutes, looking right ahead of her, her expression still blank.

"Lady Karandra?" Karos cautiously called her.

"Why does everyone call me 'Lady'?" she asked with a frown.

"It's… a title. A distinction for women that have a high social rank," Karos explained as best as he could.

"Do I?" she continued. "Have a high social rank?" she added in front of his puzzled expression.

"Well, you are a guest of the Royal Palace, you've had dinner with the King and the Queen, you've got the protection of our Commander… I guess it gives you the status of a lady. It's also a form of politeness and respect, when calling you, to add the title to your name".

"I understand".

He smiled awkwardly. He then cleared his throat to gain her attention once more.

"I… I was w-wondering…" he stuttered before inhaling loudly to regain his composure. "You said you've been treated horribly since you were born, but how old are you, exactly?"

"The young mage asked the same question, when we went to go spying on the Orcs a few days ago. Why does age matter so much to you humans? For Orcs, only strength matters".

"Because…" Karos trailed off, trying to find something to say. "We don't torture or kill infants and children. We protect them, help them grow up and fit into this big world. We'll be gentler with the young ones, more careful".

"I will be twenty years old in less than two moons. Lothar said I was still a child," Karandra told him bluntly.

"Twenty? By the Gods, you're so young! Maybe not a child, but…"

Karandra shrugged. Karos then switched to lighter topics, trying to ease the mood. They barely stopped for a few moments, to let the horses rest, refill the water supplies and eat a little. Dawn was enveloping the landscape around them as they were arriving at the Orcs' camp. Wooden posts had been planted on the ground, with dead Orcs nailed on each one of them.

"Frost-wolves," Garona told them. "We are on our own now".

"We few, then," Llane glumly said.

They heard groans, battle cries, and thumping in the distance. Karandra narrowed her eyes and saw that the whole war band was marching on them, pouring out of the camp. Llane gulped.

"Get to the prisoners. We will free our people!" he said with conviction as he drew his magnificent sword. "Charge!"

They all shouted in unison as they ran and rode to meet the Orcs, weapons raised and ready to kill. The clash between the armies was terrible, but the boom sticks used by the humans gave them a slight advantage as they broke the first lines of Orcs, and started fighting left and right. She stayed on her horse, that way she was taller than Orcs and could defend herself better. She was riding alongside Llane, trying to do her best with the sword she had been given. She grabbed another one from a she-Orc she had just killed, and focused once more on the battle unfolding around her.

She could hear groans, and cries of pain everywhere, from humans and from Orcs. She could hear battle cries, she could hear the guttural sounds of the Orc language and the strong voice of Llane commanding his troops. She found herself cornered with three dozen soldiers, and didn't think before raising one sword in the air.

"For Lothar!" she yelled with a feral expression before charging.

The soldiers shouted their approval and followed her, fighting like lions. They made a breach in the Orcs lines and managed to cut their way through, re-joining with the big of the troops around the King.

"The portal! It's closing!" Varis, one of the sergeants, yelled to Llane.

The disappearance of the evil green light in the Black Gate seemed to give hope to the humans, who fought even harder than before, yelling their determination.

"Milord!" a soldier yelled, minutes later. "Through the portal, Stormwind!"

"Thank you, Guardian," Llane whispered. "Varis!" he called.

"Legion, forward!" Varis instructed. "Attack!"

They all went with him to meet the Orcs that were gathering in front of them. Their army seemed endless, but the humans were determined to make it to the portal, no matter what.

"Garona!" Llane called. "Ride with me!"

Karandra's sister jumped behind Llane before the three of them rode toward the Black Gate. Some soldiers were already freeing the prisoners, sending them in line towards the portal for Stormwind, while others were beginning to circle it and fight back the Orcs.

"Varis! Set the men in a perimeter," Llane instructed. "Garona, go with Karandra and Karos. Take as much men as we can spare, and free the prisoners. And send them through to Stormwind! We will hold as long as we can".

The three ran off with a dozen soldiers on their tail, getting quickly to the first cages while Varis led the men in line, shield to shield, and kept the Orcs away. The prisoners began running to the portal, to safety. Once that was done, Karandra and Karos led the men back to the portal too, and they gathered around a wooden structure that had caught on fire, with Orcs starting to climb it to get to them. Karos immediately started to push on the wood to make it crumble. Karandra went beside him and put all her strength into it.

"Help me, push!" Karos yelled. "Come on, boys! Put some sport into it!"

The wood on fire crumbled on the Orcs. Further away, Llane dismounted and placed two kids on his horse.

"Take good care of him," he told them with a smile before sending them through the portal.

"We should leave," Garona said as she came next to him.

"We save as many of our people as we can," Llane retorted.

The portal then started to disappear.

"We've lost the Guardian," Llane stated.

A few prisoners were now in front of the Orcs that had tried to get them from the other side of the portal. Karandra killed the one in front of her and stood next to Garona and Llane. The Orcs quickly killed the unarmed humans in front of them. The soldiers quickly reacted as they surrounded their King in an attempt to protect him. Llane turned to try and see a way to escape, but spotted Blackhand, the Orcs' war chief, now all green, coming violently toward them.

"Blackhand comes to claim the honour of killing you," Garona said.

Llane turned to them and smiled sadly.

"Garona, Karandra. No good will come from the three of us dying. Look around you. We are surrounded".

And sure enough, there was only few soldiers left, and hundreds of Orcs trying to kill them all.

"Both of you killing me is the only hope we have for peace," he told them. "Garona, you told Lady Taria that killing her would bring you honour. Well, killing me will make you both heroes".

He grabbed Garona's wrist and forced her to pull her dagger out of its sheath. Her arm was trembling slightly.

"Survive. Bring peace between Orcs and humans. You must," he added when he saw Garona shaking her head with wide eyes.

He then ran and fought the Orcs that were closing on them.

"Let me, I don't care if I die" Karandra said as tears were already running down her cheeks.

She pulled out her own dagger and clutched it tightly, inhaling and exhaling to clear her wild thoughts.

"You can't," Garona stopped her. "Survive and go back to Lothar. I'll do it. You go, run away as fast as you can, back to Stormwind. You hear me?"

"Yes… sister," Karandra cried as she raised her sword and her dagger, ready to cut through the lines and escape.

Garona slipped behind Llane that was now staring at Blackhand, put her hand on his neck and just after he closed his eyes peacefully, plunged her dagger in his throat with a cry. Llane gasped as his eyes shot open, and he fell to the ground, dead. His sword clattered on the stones beneath him as it fell out of his hand.

The Orcs quickly got rid of the remaining soldiers. Only Karandra and Garona were left. As Garona was hoisted in the air like a hero, Karandra felt an Orc just behind her. She clenched her jaw and turned swiftly, slicing his head off mercilessly. She growled, louder and louder, and the Orcs around her stopped approaching as her eyes shone brightly, emitting gold light, and gold light was also accumulating in her hands, on either side of her. She then let out a roar, so loud and so powerful that a golden wave of magic rolled off of her and sent all the Orcs surrounding her flying in all directions.

She then ran towards Llane's body that was thrown around in the crowd of Orcs, pure hate blinding her. She sliced, cut, and fought like a demon to get closer to the fallen King. Just as she was getting to it, a loud griffin's cry was heard, and she saw Lothar, sword raised, diving towards her. She let out a soft sigh of relief and exhaustion, before passing out and falling on the floor with closed eyes, drained of energy.


	10. Chapter 10 - Mak'gora

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, I'm very busy with uni but I promise to try harder to publish regurlarly.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Mak'gora**

 _A loud griffin's cry was heard, and she saw Lothar, sword raised, diving towards her. She let out a soft sigh of relief and exhaustion, before passing out and falling on the floor with closed eyes, drained of energy_.

Lothar and his griffin had crashed into the army of Orcs, killing the monsters mercilessly. Lothar let his griffin protect him as he ran to Karandra's body, limp on the ground. His eyes went wide with fear and panic but he saw no injury on her skin, and only Orcs' blood on her armour. He kept his calm and threw her light body on his shoulder before running to Llane. He fell to his knee when he saw his friend dead. He then spotted Garona's dagger in his neck, and let out a low growl.

How could she betray them?!

He was about to grab Llane's body as well, when he felt Karandra moving on his shoulder. Trusting his griffin to keep them safe a little longer, he carefully laid her down on the ground.

"Lo-Lothar?" she whispered weakly, squinting her eyes to make the blurriness fade away.

"I'm here now," he managed to smile slightly at her. "I'll get us out of here, but I need you to stand up and walk on your own for that. I'll carry Llane. You just run to my griffin and jump on the saddle, you hear me?"

She nodded and he pulled her up before picking up Llane's body. They ran to his griffin, got on the saddle and took off, but were suddenly pulled back on the ground, and violently fell off their mount.

Karandra rolled on the floor with a pained groan but quickly stood up, coughing because of the dust around her, and raised her sword in front of her with trembling arms. Her eyes scanned around her. The griffin seemed fine, keeping the Orcs away from him further away. She saw Llane's body near the magnificent animal. She understood that the griffin was guarding it at all cost. She searched for Lothar, expecting him to be up and fighting, gathering her last drops of strength to join him and get out of here.

She saw his body lying face down on the floor. Her eyes widened suddenly and she ran to him in a rush.

"No, no, no, no, no…" she kept repeating before dropping to her knees and turning him on his back. "Lothar! Wake up! You have to wake up! Now! Lothar, please!" she begged in a yell, panting, crying.

She frantically shook him. She could feel the Orcs surrounding her, ready to attack them.

"Lothar, please wake up, I need you," she whispered as she cradled his face, lying him on her lap. "Lothar…"

She felt big, calloused hands closing on her arms and pulling her roughly to her feet while restraining her.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" she growled as she tried to fight the Orcs off.

But nothing worked. She even tried conjuring up the golden magic but it was useless. She saw Blackhand make a gesture from the corner of her eyes. The Orcs then stood in a large circle around him and Lothar that was lying on his back, still unconscious. Blackhand picked up Lothar's sword from the ground. The two Orcs that were holding her brought her to the first line of the circle, forcing her on her knees as they kept her arms spread out so she couldn't move.

She was still crying and didn't stop to try and wriggle out of their grip until Blackhand's voice boomed.

" _Shut up and don't move, half-breed!_ " he spat at her in the Orc language.

" _Never!_ " she retorted with a fierce expression. " _You're not my master anymore, you bloody bastard!_ "

Blackhand roared in fury and pointed the sword towards her.

" _One more word and I kill him now!_ "

She clenched her jaw tightly, her eyes sending him a deathly glare. She then frowned slightly. What Blackhand just said finally registered in her mind. Lothar was still alive. And Blackhand was waiting for him to wake up so they could fight and he could have the honour of killing the Commander of the human army, since he didn't have the chance to kill the King.

" _You'll defy him in a Mak'gora_ ," she said almost inaudibly, realisation dawning on her.

" _I'll enjoy killing him in front of you, slowly, painfully_ ," he laughed. " _Then I'll let my clan have fun with you until you beg me to kill you. And I won't. I want you to suffer, and remember the death of that human_ ".

Karandra didn't reply, as fear crept in her heart. Could Lothar win in a Mak'gora against Blackhand?

She heard a small cough and her eyes snapped to Lothar whose eyes shot open. She saw him turn his head towards Blackhand, on the other side of the circle. Blackhand threw his sword to him. The blade planted itself in the ground, inches away from Lothar's head. Karandra let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Mak'gora," Blackhand said in his deep, guttural voice as he was pacing.

Lothar rolled on his side and pushed himself up, eyeing Blackhand carefully. He then caught sight of Karandra on his left, and his eyes widened slightly.

"I'm alright," she immediately told him. "Blackhand provoked you in a Mak'gora. It is a sacred tradition for Orcs. A one-on-one duel, a fight until death," she explained. "Blackhand wants the honour of killing you himself," she added in a trembling voice.

Lothar just nodded as he looked to Blackhand once more. The latter was smirking viciously.

Lothar grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the ground with a focused look. Blackhand stopped pacing for a second, zeroing his eyes on the human in front of him, before pacing again.

Lothar didn't move an inch as he kept his eyes on the Orcs' war chief. Blackhand was starting to lose patience, growling at the human.

Lothar smirked slightly, and took off running towards Blackhand, quickly gaining speed. Blackhand started running a second after him, making the earth shake under his big steps.

Karandra held her breath and her eyes were wide with fear as she saw the two mighty warriors getting closer to each other. She saw Lothar raising his sword above his head with both hands, a very determined look on his face, his eyes shining with a deep and cold anger, and a want of vengeance.

Blackhand raised his left hand – which mas made of metallic claws since Lothar had exploded it with a boom stick – and was about to crush the human with it when Lothar fell to his knees, sliding forward on the ground. The claws missed his head by a few inches, too few according to Karandra.

Lothar's sword sliced Blackhand's flesh from his belly to his groin, making the huge Orc cry out loudly in pain. The thick, green blood flowed out of the deathly wound as Blackhand fell to his knees, clutching his abdomen desperately while Lothar just stood up with a blank face, totally unharmed.

He quickly walked towards Blackhand that was showing his back to him, and violently plunged his blade through his torso, killing him instantly. The beast didn't have any right to still breath the air of his dear Azeroth after killing so many innocents, after killing his son.

"For my son," Lothar growled after pulling out his sword and kicking the dead body to the ground.

Karandra then saw his eyes widening slightly, and his breath becoming more ragged. She could see the whirl of thoughts, emotions and feelings that was storming wildly in his eyes. Then he turned his head and locked eyes with Garona from afar. The anger and disgust were clear on his face now.

The Orcs around were so surprised that Lothar won so quickly and flawlessly, they were still not moving.

" _Kill him. Kill him!_ " Gul'dan ordered.

Lothar understood the order in Orc language, but didn't care, still glaring at Garona that looked heartbroken. The order had surprised the Orcs however. One that was holding Karandra down was even so surprised that his grip tightened too much and he snapped her shoulder out of place with a loud and disgusting 'crack'. She yelled out in pain and surprise. The sound snapped Lothar's back to reality and he swiftly turned to her.

"Let her go," he growled menacingly as he walked straight to her.

" _He said 'let her go'_ ," she translated quickly to the two that were still holding her.

They released their grip and let her fall to the ground as they hurriedly took two steps back. Karandra was agonising with the pain radiating from her shoulder, and so exhausted she couldn't move. Lothar squatted down and gently picked her up, one arm behind her neck and the other behind her knees. He stood up, carefully cradling her to his chest.

"Don't worry, Karandra, you're safe now," he said tenderly even though his face was still hard. "I'm getting us out of here".

" _Karandra?_ " Gul'dan repeated. " _Ha! She gave herself a name!_ " he laughed.

" _Her name is a gift from him!_ " Garona defended her sister.

" _The human cares for her? How pathetic!_ " Gul'dan spat. " _He is weak, just like her. Kill them both, now!_ "

He stepped forward with a menacing scowl.

" _Gul'dan!_ " Garona stopped him. " _The Mak'gora is sacred. The human won, fairly. Let your warriors honour their tradition_ ".

" _I will not be disobeyed!_ " the evil Orc growled. " _What are you waiting for? Do as I say!_ " he pressed 'his' army.

All the while, Lothar had slowly walked towards his griffin, keeping his eye forward, as he passed through the crowd of Orcs. None of them tried to harm him or Karandra, they were letting him go, stepping out of his way and placing their fists on their hearts as he walked by them in silent tribute.

" _Traitors!_ " Gul'dan roared as he pushed them away. " _Get out of my way, I'll do it myself_ ".

" _Who will obey you, if you go to war with your own kind? If you do this, you will lose the Horde. And this war is only beginning,_ " Garona reasoned him, stalling him so Lothar and Karandra could go back to Stormwind alive.

Gul'dan spat on the dust-covered ground and turned on his heels, walking towards his hut with a low growl. Meanwhile, Lothar had walked to his griffin. He put Karandra carefully back on the ground before putting his hands on her hips and gently lifting her to the saddle.

"Will you be able to hold onto me with only one arm for hours?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded as she had a hard time breathing.

"I'll manage," she answered in a breath.

He nodded back and put Llane's body across his griffin back before mounting in front of Karandra, his arms wrapping around his friend's corpse. He felt Karandra's right arm around his waist tighten its hold, and his griffin took off, heading South.

Karandra was holding tightly onto Lothar, her head leaning against the cold metal of the back of his armour. It had been a few hours since they escaped the Orcs' camp, and neither of them had uttered a single word. Karandra was doing her best staying awake and not hissing in pain each time her dislocated shoulder was moved by the cold wind.

She knew Lothar was more or less unharmed, just too deep in thought. After all, his King, best-friend and brother-in-law just died from Garona's hands. Many of his soldiers had died too. He had been betrayed by Garona. He fought in a Mak'gora against his son's murderer. He was lost in his emotions.

After another hour, the sun had mostly disappeared behind the horizon, and Karandra finally decided to speak.

"Lothar?" she softly called him.

His shoulders jumped ever so slightly, and he turned his face a bit so she knew he was listening to her.

"We should stop for the night, don't you think? I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I can stay awake much longer. The cold, the pain, everything, it's taking its toll on me. I'm not as resilient as you," she said.

"We can't stop for the night, we have to get back to Stormwind as soon as possible. But let's stop for an hour, so I can hunt something to eat and you can rest a little," he answered in a blank voice.

She nodded and he guided his griffin down in a clearing. He helped her down and immediately gathered wood for a fire. Once he had a little pile, he was about to light it up but she softly put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can… Can I try something?" she hesitantly asked.

"What?" he said with a slight frown, cocking his head to the side.

"I'll explain after," she smiled softly before closing her eyes.

She tried to find again that special feeling that she had discovered hours ago, when she had used magic to push the Orcs away. She found it inside her, in the form of a bright golden flame inside her chest. She visualised a fire, and she concentrated on making the fire escape her body from her fingers, towards the pile of wood. She could make it run along in her body but had to focus more to make it go to the wood, grimacing in the effort. She could feel a thin sweat covering her forehead but didn't pay attention to it. After a few minutes, she heard Lothar let out an exclamation of surprise, and she breathed heavily as she opened her eyes. The fire was burning high and brightly.

"How… What the Hell?" Lothar exclaimed.

"Magic. I didn't know I had this inside me before today. When Garona… When…" she trailed off, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes.

Lothar immediately rushed to her and carefully embraced her, before helping her sitting down. He sat next to her and rubbed her right arm comfortingly.

"Shh, it's fine," he whispered. "You don't have to speak about it. I understand. I'm not going to force you to tell me what happened. Just know I'm here if you want to".

"Thank you," she sobbed before breathing deeply. "So… When it happened, the Orcs surrounded me, ready to attack. I was blinded with hate and the want of revenge. I don't really know how it happened, but I was growling, louder and louder, and then I felt light coming from within me. I let it explode around me and it pushed the Orcs away. I was ready to jump back in but you arrived and I collapsed. That's all I know," she explained.

"Impressive," Lothar mumbled. "Well, I'll speak with Khadgar, see if he can help you control your magic".

She merely nodded.

"How is your shoulder?" he then asked, searching her eyes for any trace of pain or discomfort.

"I don't know the word in your language," she admitted. "It's not in the right place".

"You mean it's dislocated? That Orc popped it out of its socket?" Lothar said with anger, though she knew it wasn't directed at her.

She nodded once again.

"Okay, let's get you out of your armour, I'll pop it back in its place in no time," he decided.

"Have you healed this kind of injury before?" she asked worriedly.

"I did it for my son three or four times. He used to climb trees when he was about twelve years old. And he always ended up falling, so I had to fix him up," Lothar chuckled.

Karandra stayed silent at the mention of his son, knowing no word could ever ease the loss Lothar was suffering. She let him remove the pieces of armour on her shoulders, on her arms and forearms, then the breast plate. Then he pulled the laces of her sleeveless leather vest, and threw it away. He gently helped her pull out her left arm out of her thin shirt so he could see the expand of the injury.

His eyes widened comically when he saw the tan skin that was now blue and purple in a wide area around the shoulder.

"Fuck, that bastard nearly tore your arm off!" he growled.

Karandra hung her head in shame. If she had been quicker to get onto the griffin, they would have escaped at first try and this would have never happened.

"Hey," Lothar called her, softly lifting her chin up so she could meet his soft gaze. "It's alright, I'll put the shoulder back in its place and once in Stormwind I'll find you a healer. Maybe Khadgar knows some spell…" he added.

He slowly leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss. He quickly pulled back and smiled softly at her. He gave her a small piece of wood.

"Bite this, hard, because it will hurt badly".

She nodded and planted her teeth in the wood as he carefully grabbed her arm.

"Okay, here we go".

He quickly forced the arm in a weird twist, and Karandra yelled in pain as tears flowed out her eyes like rivers. Damn, it hurt like Hell! He checked that it had been done properly, and gently swiped her forehead and her cheeks. He grabbed the piece of wood and tossed it in the fire before giving her a peck on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but you'll feel better soon I promise. You can stay here, I'll hunt something to eat".

He kissed her forehead and went into the forest. Karandra tried to relax, sitting on the ground, when she felt something behind her back. She turned her head and saw Lothar's griffin laying behind her. She smiled at the beautiful beast and leaned against his soft feathers.

Lothar was quick to come back with a rabbit, and she devoured half of it in no time before curling up in a ball in front of the fire. Lothar chuckled when he heard her soft snores only seconds later. He took his time finishing his meat, put out the fire, and secured Llane's body behind the saddle on his griffin's back. He gently picked up the young woman without waking her up and mounted, cradling her like a princess in his arms. His griffin took off as he was thinking once again.

She may be no princess by blood, but she was his princess. He had seen her fight, the day his son died, her technique might be a little blunt and imprecise but he knew he could turn her into a perfect warrior in no time. And if Khadgar could teach her magic, well she could become the most powerful soldier of the human army. The Lady Commander. The title sounded nice to him. He looked down to her peaceful face as she slept in his arms. She could be fierce and full of fire, yet she seemed so fragile now, nestled against him.


	11. Chapter 11- For Azeroth and the Alliance

_**Hello dear readers! As some of you guessed, it is the final chapter to this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 11: For Azeroth and the Alliance**

Lothar arrived in Stormwind an hour or two after midnight, landing directly in front of the palace. Karandra was still asleep in his arms as he dismounted, keeping her against him, not wanting to wake her up.

Guards quickly surrounded them, shocked and silent as they could see their King's dead body on Lothar's saddle.

"Two of you get the body to the throne room. One of you go and get the Queen there too. I'll be right behind you," Lothar instructed.

The guards nodded and did as they were told, not daring to question their Commander.

"You," Lothar said to one of the guard that hadn't been assigned to anything yet. "Do you know where Khadgar, the young mage, is?"

The young soldier merely nodded.

"Bring him to the throne room as well".

The man left quickly, and Lothar turned to the remaining ones.

"I'll need a healer, quickly. And I want the army to stand ready for the day after tomorrow. We're at war now".

They all left in different directions. Lothar rushed inside the palace and to the throne room. He arrived just behind the soldiers that were carrying Llane's body. He ordered them to lay the body in front of the throne. He gently laid Karandra on the ground down the few steps that were leading to the throne, and she groaned lightly in her sleep. He heard light but quick footsteps, and inhaled deeply to face his sister.

When Taria entered, she looked relieved to see her brother up and standing. She turned towards the throne, expecting her husband to be sitting on it. Her eyes widened once she saw the body, and she fell on her knees with a terrifying cry of pain and sadness.

She had to support herself on her hands, sobbing, shaking.

Lothar slowly approached her and knelt down beside her. He embraced her and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm so sorry Taria," he whispered. "I've failed you, I've failed everyone. I didn't make it on time".

She cried for a long time, before she finally raised her head to meet her brother's gaze.

"Tell me what happened," she said in a harsh voice.

"I wasn't there… But from what I know, the Guardian died, so the troops were surrounded at the Black Gate with no way to escape. The Orcs killed them until Llane, Garona and Karandra were the only ones still alive. Garona saw her chance to join the clans and she murdered Llane with her dagger. Karandra was about to get killed and that's when I arrived. I killed the Orcs' war chief in single combat, so they let me leave on my griffin with Karandra and Llane's body. That's all I know".

"Is she d-de… Well, is she, too?" Taria managed to ask.

"No. Just exhausted, and she had a dislocated shoulder, along with a few little injuries. She'll be fine."

"Good. We'll need as many fighters as we can."

Lothar was about to answer when the doors banged open, Khadgar arriving in the room panting as if he'd run all the way there.

"Lothar! Your Majesty," he added when he saw the Queen. "What happened? Where is…" he started to say before his eyes fell on the two bodies lying on the ground.

He paled visibly and swayed slightly.

"A-are they…?" he gulped.

"The King is," Lothar answered, fighting against the lump in his throat. "Karandra's just exhausted."

Khadgar nodded. Lothar asked him to stay with the Queen for a moment as he was taking Karandra outside of the room. He crossed paths with the healer as he was getting out of the room. He didn't hesitate as he laid her down gently on the ground in the corridor.

"She had a dislocated shoulder, a few cuts and bruises, and her right ankle might be sprained," he explained. "Report right back to me. I'll be in the throne room."

The man nodded as he was starting to look at the young woman's injuries. Lothar went back to the throne room, but as soon as he entered, Taria stopped him.

"Lothar, please leave with Khadgar. Leave me alone for now."

He wanted to protest and stay with her, pondered for a second but complied, knowing she needed some time and privacy to say goodbye to her husband. He dragged the young mage with him and they went to see how the healer was treating Karandra.

"She'll be fine, she just need some rest. Keep her out of stress and physical activities for a few days. She'll wake up any minute now I believe."

Lothar nodded and thanked the healer before taking her in his arms again.

"Let's go to your quarters," he told Khadgar. "We need to discuss a few things."

The young man nodded and led the way. They arrived in a small room in a tavern, all the furniture was made of wood, and it felt very homey.

"Didn't want to stay in the palace. Too much for me," Khadgar simply said when Lothar raised his eyebrows as he passed through the doorframe.

He nodded and was about to lay Karandra on the cot but she stirred in his arms and suddenly woke up with a gasp, eyes wide with fear. She was about to trash around in panic but Lothar let himself plop down on a chair as he tightened his hold around her and started rocking her gently as he whispered soothing words in her ear, so low that Khadgar didn't even notice he was saying something.

Lothar gently cupped Karandra's cheek with his large, calloused hand and captured her gaze in his. A soft smile illuminated his features as she calmed down, trapped in his beautiful, mesmerizing, hypnotizing stormy eyes. She sighed inaudibly and curled up on Lothar's lap, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

Khadgar had watched the scene with a curious and slightly jealous stare. He had no idea that they cared so much for each other, but their deep bond was quite clear to him now.

Keeping his right arm around Karandra's waist, Lothar then slammed something on the table with his other hand, looking at Khadgar with the disgust and the hatred still clear on his face. The young mage curiously picked the object up and exanimated it quickly.

"It's Garona's dagger," he said as he slightly furrowed his brows.

"I pulled it out from Llane's neck," Lothar said with an even voice.

"Well, there has to be an explanation," Khadgar replied.

"Yes. She made her choice," the Commander announced darkly.

"I don't believe that," Khadgar shot back.

"Maybe you and I didn't know her as well as we thought we did," Lothar let out.

"But… Karandra, you were there, you can tell us what really happened!" Khadgar urged her.

She whimpered and shrunk back into Lothar's side, shutting her eyes tight as she could see what had happened like it was unfolding in front of her right now. Lothar immediately felt the need to protect her and hugged her tighter, placing a hand against her hair to make her feel safe.

"Leave her in peace, she's still shocked by the battle that she fought in," Lothar said with a bit of a threat underlining his words.

"But she has to tell us, I'm sure Garona didn't just murder the King for pleasure!" Khadgar insisted.

Lothar immediately jumped up and gently sat Karandra down on the chair before facing Khadgar, angry at him and ready to throw a punch.

"Step back!" he growled. "She's traumatized, don't force her to talk! Garona killed Llane, of that I'm sure, so leave my princess alone, understood ?!"

The three didn't move for a second. Karandra because she was still fighting the nightmares, but the other two were still processing what Lothar had just blurted out. Khadgar eventually nodded. Lothar swiftly turned on his heels and picked Karandra up in his arms again before walking out without any more words and back to his room in the palace.

"Lothar?" she softly called him as he was closing the door with his foot.

"Yes?"

"Why did you say that?" she asked, her voice so low he nearly missed it.

"Say what?" he tried to dodge.

"That I was your princess," she simply answered. "I don't know what it means, I'm not a princess."

He sat down on the edge of his bed and placed her comfortably on his lap.

"Karandra, I'm not sure this is the right moment to speak about it, but… I care for you. I really do. I mean, I want to protect your and keep you safe, I worry about you, and…"

"Do you love me?" she suddenly asked, her voice always soft.

He looked at her, surprised. The golden eyes stared right back at him, awaiting an answer.

"Yes, I do" he said softly, as if he didn't want to frighten her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

A small smile tugged Lothar's lips upwards despite the desperate situation outside.

"This is clearly not the right moment to ask you this, but will you marry me?" he suddenly asked.

"Marry you?" she repeated.

"Become my mate. Live here, with me. Fight by my side," he explained.

She slowly leaned towards him and kissed him, letting their lips dance gently together. Lothar pulled her slightly so she would straddle him, and he started removing her clothes. He pulled a bit too hard on her sleeve and she winced with a groan as it made her shoulder move in an uncomfortable way.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Lothar said with an utterly worried expression as he immediately inspected her shoulder. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "Can we… can we just lay down together for the end of the night? I'm really tired and sore."

"Yes, of course. I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. Here, let me help you with the rest of your clothes. You can sleep with this shirt on if you want. It's one of mine."

She slipped on the shirt he handed her and slipped under the blanket. Lothar joined her a minute after, keeping only pants on. He gently and carefully pulled her into him, and wrapped his strong arms around her fragile frame. He kissed her forehead with a content sigh.

"Goodnight, Karandra."

"Goodnight, Lothar."

In the morning, Lothar woke up at first light and carefully slipped out of bed, not waking his future wife. A small, silly smiled spread on his face. Even though he was truly devastated by his King's death and immensely worried with the Orcs, he knew everything would be fine as long as he had Karandra by his side. He rang a maid and had her pour him a hot bath, then bringing breakfast for both of them.

Karandra woke up a few minutes later and bathed after him, letting him help her dry her skin after. They quickly ate and he put on his armour that had been cleaned since, then he helped her into her armour as well, carefully tightening it because of all the small injuries she had.

"We have to go, Taria will hold the ceremony for Llane in a few minutes in front of the palace." He told her before pecking her lips.

She followed him through the corridors until they reached the main doors, and were outside. Llane's body was laid her in his armour. Taria was standing on one side with her two children, Khadgar and an old man from the Kirin Tor were on the other. Dignitaries were seated, and the people of Stormwind and the refugees of other regions were a few steps down. The crowd was huge, as everybody had come to say goodbye to the late King.

They were the last ones to arrive. Lothar went to stand with the children as Taria walked to the centre, in front of her husband's body.

"There is no greater blessing a city could have, than a king who would sacrifice himself for his people." Taria said with her voice loud and clear. "But such a sacrifice must be earned, we must deserve it. If we only show our unity, to mourn a good man's death. Was King Llane wrong to believe in you?"

The people shouted "No!", "We will avenge you my lady!". Lothar felt that he was not alone in this fight. They would fight, and they would win. Khadgar respectfully took Llane's sword.

"Lead us to combat against the orcs, Lothar!" someone shouted.

Khadgar approached the Commander with the beautiful blade. The people started chanting Lothar's name. He tightly grasped the sword and walked to stand next to his sister, pulling Karandra alongside with him. He put a comforting arm on the Queen's back, sharing a look with her. They trusted each other for everything. She trusted him to avenge her husband's death, to protect their kingdom and people. And he did not plan on failing her.

He brandished the sword, and Karandra held his hand tightly.

"For Azeroth!" he shouted. "For Azeroth and the Alliance!"

"For Azeroth! For the Alliance!" the people repeated with faith as the soldiers saluted him with respect.

Lothar, sword still raised above his head, snaked his arm around Karandra's waist and pulled her against him before capturing her mouth in a savage kiss. The people cheered and shouted even louder.

"Together, we will stand against the Orcs, and defeat them!" Lothar said to the crowd.

They had faith in him. He could feel the weight of the invisible yet huge and heavy burden on his shoulders. Good thing his shoulders were strong. Because he had Orcs to kill, a war to win, and people to avenge.

After a while, they went back inside, and Llane's body was burned, and the ashes were carried down to the royal crypt, beneath the Palace. Lothar then went to see if the preparations of the army were going smoothly. He asked Karandra to go find Khadgar to see if he could teach her how to control her magic. He had specifically told her to go back to her own room afterwards, and that he would come and get her when he was ready. Ready for what, she didn't know.

Khadgar had agreed to train her, starting tomorrow first thing in the morning. So, she had lunch in the kitchens, then went back to her room, bathed again and put on a royal blue velvet dress with long sleeves and golden embroideries. She added a golden belt and slipped on black leather flats, not wanting to put on her armour boots. She tamed down her hair, and slipped on a deep blue cape with golden embroideries as well. As she was finishing to dress, a knock was heard, and Lothar entered the room. He took a second to contemplate her, and smiled.

"You are beautiful," he murmured.

She had to say, he was really handsome, in his blue and golden formal clothes. He had a blue and gold cape too.

"We match," she chuckled.

"And that's even better," he smiled. "Come, we don't want to be late."

"Late for what?"

"You'll see."

And with that, he placed her hand in the crook of his arm and hurried with her towards the hidden garden, which could be find behind the library, if you knew how to get in. It was a small room with a very tiny window that let a small ray of sun in. Beautiful flowers had grown, and it was always fresh and smelling good in there. She was opening her eyes wide to see everything. An old man in a white and gold robe was standing here, apparently waiting for them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, milord?" the man asked.

"Yes, we don't have much time," Lothar answered.

"Hold the hand of your lady and say your words, then," the man said in a dull voice.

Lothar gently held Karandra's left hand in his right hand, and as the man wrapped a white ribbon around their joined hands, he looked into her eyes and spoke softly.

"I vow to protect you and keep you safe, I vow to love you and cherish you, I vow to help you and to support you. I swear this to you today, and make you mine."

The man tied the ribbon.

"Kiss your wife," he simply said.

Lothar leaned forward and slowly kissed Karandra.

"Congratulations, you are now husband and wife."

And with that, the old man walked away.

"So… This means I am your mate now?" Karandra asked.

"Yes. Now, my wife, what about going back to our quarters?" he smiled.

"Our quarters?" she repeated.

"I vowed to protect you. I'm not going to live separate from you," he answered as he pecked her lips.

Their hands still joined with the ribbon, they hurried back into his – their – quarters. Karandra was smiling. This new world surely held more for her than her old one. And new challenges and adventures were rising in the future, but she knew she would be fine, as long as Lothar was by her side.


End file.
